His Good Girl, My Dirty Secret
by kakkoi-ne
Summary: Naruto breaks Hinata's heart, so she seeks comfort in Kiba and ends up sleeping with him. The next day, Naruto confesses how sorry he is and everything becomes complicated - Hinata loves Naruto, but she's become addicted to Kiba. [Rated M for Lemon] AU
1. Chapter 1: S-St-Stutter

It all started when Naruto decided to kiss Sakura. Of course, Sasuke, in a drunken rage, punched him in the face for it, but not before Naruto declared to all of Konoha that he would never give up on her – no matter what. That was the moment in which something inside Hinata snapped, and she decided she would no longer stand for being in a relationship that involved unrequited love.

It had only been a few weeks ago, that the terrible incident had occurred, but Hinata already found herself in the same bar. However, this time, she was only with Kiba, instead of all of Konoha 11 like last time.

"Hinata-chan, slow down," Kiba worried, gently taking the cup of sake away from her. "I brought you here to take your mind off things, not to die of alcohol poisoning."

"I ee-elle dew what ay feckin' wantch, kay?!" Hinata hiccupped incoherently, her shy personality long drowned away in sake. She reached for the cup which Kiba held up high, causing her to sit on his lap, her large breasts swinging in his face. Kiba swallowed deeply and gasped quietly to himself. _Control yourself. This is Hinata-chan, not some random hooker you can take advantage of. _He silently told himself, lifting Hinata off and away from him. People were beginning to stare.

"C'mon, I'll take you home." Kiba tried to escort Hinata out casually but she leapt onto his back. He decided to submit to her request and propped her up, resisting the urge to support her from her bottom, and instead settled for holding her up by the thighs. She slurred and cursed in his ear when he started to walk – earning mumbles and sneers from their newfound audience. "On second thought, your dad might finally assassinate me if I bring you home like this." He exhaled. _Yeah, don't get any ideas, you perv. _He warned himself. "You can sleep on my bed with Akamaru."

Once they made it into his apartment, he quickly petted Akamaru, then knelt down and plopped Hinata onto his couch while he raced into his bedroom to clear off the mess on his bed to make room for her. He was suddenly embarrassed by how awfully messy and disgusting his room was and started to clean furiously. He ignored the whines from Akamaru in the living room. _Sorry boy, but when Hinata-chan wakes up hung over, the last thing she'll want to see is my pigsty. Let alone smell it. _His thoughts were interrupted by a loud thud. He panicked when he saw that Hinata had tried to walk in and had slipped on the water he was using to clean, she was rubbing her butt in pain.

"Hinata-chan!" Kiba cried, and urged Akamaru to stop barking. "Are you okay?" He tried to help her up but ended up stumbling down himself, falling on top of her. His face flushed and he tried to get off but she moved her head up and pecked him on the lips. He turned even redder, "What was that for?!" He yelped in shock, and clumsily got off of her. He tried to pretend like nothing happened and picked her up by the arms from the ground, but she tackled him onto his bed. "W-what are you doing, H-Hinata-chan?" For once, Hinata wasn't the one stuttering.


	2. Chapter 2: Kissing Lessons

"Re *hic* member?" Hinata gave a smirk, "Kisheeng Leshens." That's when Kiba had an epiphany. Suddenly the embarrassing memory flashed before his eyes. Hinata and him were only genin at the time, and it was in the forest of death. Shino had gone off on his own, and twelve year old Kiba and Hinata were watching a tiny Akamaru chase butterflies in the grass. Kiba had been teasing Hinata about her crush on Naruto and then started telling her that she would embarrass herself if she didn't know how to kiss when Naruto finally asked her out. He had offered to give her kissing lessons, "free of charge". Of course, it was only a plan to fool his gullible crush into falling for him instead. But, Hinata ended up passing out once Kiba told her to pretend he was Naruto. They never spoke a word about it again. Until now, that is.

"Uhm, hehe…" Kiba could only laugh nervously in disbelief, "You're really drunk, Hinata-chan, maybe you should-"He was cut off by her lips crashing into his. She kissed him sloppily, drooling around his mouth and forcing her tongue in. "H-Hinata!" He gasped, grabbing her face in his hands and pushing her away. He gazed into her big, lavender eyes. He couldn't resist anymore, he pulled her face back into his and kissed her passionately. He didn't care how messy and wet the kiss was, he was just in pure ecstasy to be living one of the moments that he had only been able to dream about for so many years. All his life he had been in love with her, and all her life she had been in love with Naruto. _Finally. _He thought triumphantly, _Finally!_

"Mmmm…Naruto-kun!" Hinata moaned, running her fingers through Kiba's hair. His heart sunk and he tried to push her off for real this time, but she wouldn't budge. He wanted to cry.

"Get off of me, Hinata!" He demanded, fighting the tears that were forming in his eyes, "I'm not Naruto!"

"I know!" She giggled, as-a-matter-of-factly. Kiba was baffled.

"What did you just say?" He paused, looking at her strangely.

"Naruto-kun doeshent know how tew kish good like yeeww, Kiba-kun." She finally said, her voice sinking into a sexy purr, "I shooed of letch yew give me dose kisheeng leshens." His pants grew tighter as she slipped into her usual blush. For some reason, he had it bad for that shy girl thing. He bit his bottom lip, trying to control himself as she grinded herself against him, her heavy breasts rubbing against his chest and face.

"Hinata-chan…don't do this to me, please." He begged, his legs starting to shake from excitement. He dug his sharp nails into her long hair, trailing them down, feeling her curvy back in his grip. He left his hand on her rear, giving it a hard squeeze, thrusting his pelvis forward. "You'll regret it in the morning." He insisted half-heartedly, forcing her on her back. He didn't know where to start. It wasn't his first time having sex, but he had never been so nervous about it before.


	3. Chapter 3: Eye Contact

"K-Kiba-kun…" Hinata slid her delicate hands into his shirt, feeling his toned pecks and abs. Every touch sent shivers down his spine. He loved that she kept eye contact with him, something she had a hard time doing with most people – especially Naruto.

"Do you trust me?" Kiba whispered softly, planting gentle kisses against her lips and down her neck. When she nodded timidly, he ripped her jacket open, revealing a tight fishnet top that barely covered the black bandeau she was wearing. He paused for a moment, staring at how her chest rose and fell, and the pink shade across her face. "Y-you're so beautiful, Hinata-chan…" He cursed himself for stuttering again and bent down to kiss her more, groping and molding her breasts in his hands, then tearing the fishnets apart with his claws. "I'm sorry about your clothes." He growled, gaining confidence, growing harder by the second. He took off his own shirt, and was pleased to see how she blushed more and looked away, obviously impressed. As she fed his ego, he repayed her by exposing and sucking on her breasts until she moaned with pleasure. He loved how submissive she was, allowing him to bite down hard on her nipples while pulling off her pants, rubbing her from outside her lilac panties, feeling how wet she was through the cloth. He flipped her over and raised her lower back by moving her underwear to the side, forcing his finger in deeply.

"Ahhh, K-Kiba-kun!" She was getting loud, and it was getting him hot. He ended up ripping her panties off in half, and he apologized again by licking her most private area profusely all the way up to crack. He was getting impatient, and he started fumbling with his belt. "K-Kiba-kun, w-wait…" She hesitated, spinning so she was facing him but still on her knees, and she crawled over and started kissing his abs. Kiba grabbed her dark hair in his hand, pulling it harshly as she got closer to his member and started unzipping his jeans. When he was completely naked in front of her, Hinata's skin reddened from her chest up.

"What's wrong?" Kiba asked a bit self-consciously.

"Umm…it's…" Hinata whimpered bashfully, "r-really big…" She admitted, licking the head and then shoving the whole thing in her mouth. Kiba moaned sharply, making her suck him deeper, causing her to choke and gag on him.

"I'm sorry, Hinata-chan!" He snarled through his teeth, finally tugging her away from him and spinning her back into his desired position – doggy-style. "I can't wait anymore!" He started by rubbing his dick against her clit, making her drip all over him, lubricating him more until he finally prodded her and stuck it in. She screamed. He groaned in ecstasy, loving how warm and wet she felt around him as he pumped into her, slowly at first then picking up the pace.

"Ahh! I-I'm-g-goin-" Hinata squealed desperately.

"Not yet." He commanded into her ear, flipping her over so he could watch her breasts bounce like crazy. When she came, he couldn't control himself. He had planned to pull out and cum on her breasts and stomach, but lost control and came at the same time as her – inside of her. "Ahh! Hinata! I'm so sorry!" He was so tired; all he could do was collapse on to her soft, heaving chest. They were both sweating and exhausted, and they ended up falling asleep.

"K-Kiba-kun?!" Hinata shrieked in terror when she woke up, sticky and naked, with her best friend and teammate snoring on her breasts, with Akamaru flat across their feet.

"Five more minutes…" Kiba groaned, taking one of her nipples into his mouth and sucking, his eyes still closed, and he started to push his erection against her leg. Hinata was mortified, all she could do was scream. "What?! What's wrong?! HINATA?!" Kiba sprung awake and fell off his own back, rubbing his eyes in disbelief. "OH MY GOD THAT WASN'T A DREAM?!" Hinata didn't answer him, she just kicked and screeched, tugging his sheets over herself, waking up Akamaru and making him bark loudly. Everyone was screaming uncontrollably until there was a loud pounding on Kiba's door.


	4. Chapter 4: Torn

"Kiba-kun! Open up!" Kiba and Hinata looked at each other in horror as they heard Naruto's voice. Akamaru whimpered.

"Holy shit, I'm dead!" Kiba covered his face with his hands, panicking. Akamaru went over to him and started licking him, attempting to console him.

"D-Don't tell him I'm here!"

"As if he didn't hear you!"

"He's…never heard me scream like that before…" Hinata blushed, making Kiba blush, too as he realized what she meant. _Damn, _he thought to himself, biting his lip at her, _Maybe she doesn't regret it. _

"KIBA!" Naruto pounded louder and harder, Kiba feared he would break the door down so he quickly searched for some clothes. Hinata found his boxers and shirt scattered around the bed and threw it at him. He quickly slipped them on, inside out, but on and raced for the door. "Finally!" Naruto exasperated, letting himself in.

"Uhhh…n-now's not a good time…" Kiba gulped, trying not to act suspicious. Naruto narrowed his eyes at him, making Kiba freeze.

"I heard the girl." Naruto sneered, an evil grin spreading across his face, "You crazy bastard! Who is she this time? Can I take a little peek?" Naruto tried to peer into the room, and Kiba tripped trying to stop him. "Where did she go?" Naruto was confused to find only Akamaru on his bed.

"Porn!" Kiba blurted, "I was watching porn." He spotted a piece of a torn panty on his bed and quickly snatched it behind his back before Naruto noticed.

"Really? That J-league shit again?" Naruto scrunched his nose, "I don't like girls with boobs that big."

"Wow." Kiba cleared his throat, resisting the urge to hit Naruto for unknowingly insulting Hinata. He really had no idea what kind of amazing girl he had wrapped around his finger. Fortunately, he also didn't know that that same amazing girl was hiding under Kiba's bed. "Well, yeah, I'm kinda…busy…right now…"

"Why don't you just get a girlfriend? Jerking off all the time doesn't compare, trust me." He snorted, patting Kiba on the shoulder. Kiba plastered on a fake smile and nodded. As Naruto was about to leave he turned around again, "Oh yeah, I came to ask if you've seen Hinata-chan." Kiba froze. Hinata froze. "Can you believe she hasn't responded to me in weeks? Everyone tells me I screwed up that night at the bar, but I really don't even remember." He sighed sadly, "I really miss her. Nobody believes me, but I really love her, man." Naruto started to choke on his words; he looked like he wanted to cry. "If you talk to her, could you please tell her I'm sorry? I really miss her." Kiba couldn't respond, he just felt his mouth run dry and he had to look away, unable to look at him in the face anymore. "You mind giving me a call when you're uh…free?" Naruto chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck, "I could really use a friend right now, ya' know?" Kiba deflated, and swallowed, contemplating turning himself in right then and there. But just as he opened his mouth to speak, Akamaru started barking furiously.

"What's wrong, Akamaru?!" Kiba asked, but Akamaru just barked insanely, and started tearing up the couch. "Hey! Stop it!" Kiba shouted. Naruto laughed and excused himself, shaking his head on the way out. Once he was gone, Akamaru stopped and barked happily at Kiba. "Oh I get it," Kiba pet him, "Good boy. Thanks."

"Ummm…" Hinata appeared at his bedroom doorway, with Kiba's sheets wrapped around her. "I don't have any clothes…" Kiba's face flushed, suddenly remembering he had torn them all into shreds last night.


	5. Chapter 5: Hey Man, I Fd Your GF!

A couple days later, Kiba was walking Akamaru around town, but his mind was still in the intimate moments he had shared with Hinata. He felt like she had avoided him since then. Of course he couldn't blame her, but the curiosity was killing him. He had been too scared to take up Naruto on his offer to talk, so he had no idea if their relationship had somehow been patched up or what. Just as he thought about the knucklhead ninja, his voice filled his ears. Kiba looked up to see Naruto, Hinata, Ino, and Shikamaru. _Oh no…_ Kiba wanted the earth to swallow him whole. _Could this be anymore awkward? _He silently cursed to himself, not only did he have that whole situation with Naruto and Hinata, but he and Shikamaru weren't exactly on the best terms. Just about a month ago, Kiba had lived through a series of sexual escapades with Ino – it was a casual thing, no strings attached – but when Ino quit to date Shikamaru, the two guys avoided all sorts of eye contact and conversation. Now here he was, coming face to face with the two guys thinking about what the hell he would say. _Hey what's up, I fucked your girlfriend! _

"Hey man! You never called me!" Naruto gave him a playful punch on the arm, Hinata hid her face. "I want to kill you, ya' know?!"

"What?!" Kiba panicked, "L-look I didn't- I mean-"

"What's wrong?" Naruto gave him a puzzled look, "I'm not really mad, bro! I'm kidding! I just wanted to tell you that this beautiful girl here," He smiled at Hinata, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and squeezing her face against his, "decided to forgive this idiot." He declared loudly, pointing at himself, and making Hinata blush madly. Kiba's stomach dropped. Although he had expected this, he couldn't soothe the sting he felt inside, watching her blush for Naruto again, when she had turned so pink for him a couple nights before. He wanted to keep walking and get the hell out of there as fast as he could, but the place was dog friendly, and Naruto insisted he sit down.

"Hey, Kiba-kun." Ino raised her eyebrows at him when he sat across her. Shikamaru squinted at him, taking a sip of his cola. _That's it. Someone shoot me now. _Kiba prayed to himself.

"Two more pork miso ramen!" Naruto hollered at the waiters, "One for me, one for my buddy here!" He grinned at Kiba, making Kiba's stomach churn.

"It's okay, I'm really not hungry. And I have to feed Aka-"

"And a steak for man's best friend, of course!" Naruto waved his arm excitedly. Kiba sunk in his chair. The waitress came over with a glass for Kiba and a jar of cola, refilling all their glasses.

"It's on the house." She winked at Kiba when he looked confused that he got a drink without asking. She was young, around their age, with platinum hair, big blue eyes and ample curves. Kiba just looked over at Hinata, who fiddled with her noodles, pretending not to notice.

"Oooo!" Naruto whistled obnoxiously towards Kiba, who just shrugged.

"She's cute, I guess." He was fixated on Hinata, trying not be too obvious. Even though she was with Naruto again, he still felt some sort of loyalty to her.

"What? What happened to you, Romeo? You fall in love or something?" Naruto nudged, making Kiba choke on his drink.

"I-I'm not into blondes, that's all." He blurted defensively, earning an awkward silence from the group and glares from Ino and Shikamaru. _Why me?! _Finally, his broth arrived, and he buried his awkwardness into the soup, slurping as fast as he could so he would finish quickly and go home.

_Ping. _He received a text. He was ignoring it when it rang again. The noise irritated him and frankly made him more nervous so he flipped his phone open.

_Slow down lol. –Hina-chan33_

_Don't ignore my texts. –Hina-chan33_

Now he was really confused. He didn't even know how she had the guts to text him with Naruto sitting right next to her. She was acting really out of her character. Then again, Kiba wasn't sure about anything anymore. Nonetheless, he heeded her command and ate a more normal pace.

"Who are you texting, baby?" Naruto tried to peek at Hinata's phone but she clasped it shut. "A boy, hnn?"

"Leave her alone, loser." Ino snorted, sipping her soda. Kiba thanked her a thousand times over. "What boy would she even text that's not you, anyways?" She continued, "Kiba?" And then Kiba took all of his thanks back.

"I don't think I'm _that_ stupid," Naruto stuck his tongue out at Ino who returned the gesture.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru muttered. _You have no idea how much I agree with you. _Kiba thought.


	6. Chapter 6: All Yours

After that mortifying lunch, Kiba rejected the offers from Naruto to join them for some karaoke. Was he really going to drink again after almost losing his girlfriend for it? Kiba decided it wasn't any of his business anymore, and he was just desperate to get home. Finally in the comfort of his own place, he kicked his shoes off and fell face first on the couch, Akamaru barking in his ear.

"Sorry, I forgot." Kiba dragged himself up towards the kitchen and filled up his dog's bowl. He was watching him eat when he heard his phone "ping" again. _Oh, please be Shino or something. _No luck.

_Where are you? –Hina-chan33_

He paced for a moment, unsure if he should reply.

_Home. –Kiba_

She replied right away.

_Can I come over? L Naruto is really drunk and doesn't want to walk me home. –Hina-chan33 _

Kiba's heart raced.

_Is that really a good idea? –Kiba_

She didn't reply for a couple of minutes.

_Are you gonna be ok? –Kiba_

No response.

_Hinata! –Kiba _

_I'm just gonna spend the night here. –Hina-chan33_

He threw his phone at the couch. Why did that make him so upset? He was the one that told her it wasn't a good idea to come over – because it wasn't. He did laps around his apartment. Finally, he called her.

"Kiba-kun?" Kiba almost dropped the phone when Naruto picked up, "Whash ep, meeeen?" He was obviously drunk. Kiba sighed with relief; Naruto would probably not even remember this call.

"Sorry," Kiba lied, "I butt-dialed."

"Oh, okay!" Naruto paused. "You wanna come over or shemething? Hinata's bored and sober." Kiba heard Hinata squeal from the phone. He giggled, imagining the face she was making. Naruto snapped him out of his daydream. "So you comin' or whashh?"

"Uhhh…" Kiba considered the offer for a moment, "Nah, man. I'm really tired."

"Aww! You never wanna chill!" Naruto whined. "Could you do me a favor, though?"

"Um. Sure…" Kiba accepted hesitantly.

"I'm really drunk and Hinata needs to go home or Hizashi is going to kill me." Naruto asked innocently. _Airhead. Hizashi is Hinata's dead uncle. Her dad's name is Hiashi…_ "Pleeeeashheee? She's being super annoying!" Kiba finally agreed, irked that Naruto would call Hinata annoying. He hung up and went over to Akamaru who was relaxing on the carpet.

"C'mon boy, we're going for another walk." Akamaru growled in annoyance. "C'mon it's for Hinata-chan." Akamaru whimpered. "Fine! You be good, then. I'll be back in a little."

Kiba hurried over to Naruto's house, which was only about a block away. It was a little chilly outside, so he was glad he had brought a sweater. He rang the doorbell but Naruto just yelled for Kiba to come in. He found Hinata sitting between Naruto's legs on the floor, his hands up her shirt.

"Uhh…" Kiba looked away in anger and embarrassment.

"Finally!" Naruto slurred, getting up, tea-bagging Hinata on his way. "She's all yours!" He lifted her from her wrists harshly, making her wince. Naruto transformed into a real douche when he drank. Kiba pretended not to notice and just made sure to catch Hinata when he shoved her his way. "Take care of my baby, 'kay?" Naruto slurred, getting close enough to invade Kiba's sensitive nose with the stench of alcohol. Naruto leaned over to Hinata, grabbing her by the chin – while she was still in Kiba's arms – and smooched her messily, leaving spit all over her face which she wiped right off. He didn't seem to care and just laughed, slapping her bottom and waving them off.

"I hate him!" Was the first thing Hinata said, sniffling, as they made it onto the street.

"Why are you dating him, then?" Kiba swallowed, a bit of animosity escaping his lips.

"What? You think you own me, too?" She fired back sharply.

"What the fuck, Hinata?" Kiba stopped walking, and stared her straight in the face. She turned red. Out of anger or embarrassment, he couldn't tell, but she was red.

"Whatever. Let's go." She commanded, walking towards Kiba's house.

"Your house is that way!" Kiba called weakly, pointing in the opposite direction, but they both knew where they were headed.


	7. Chapter 7: Blush

They had barely made it past the door when Hinata jumped on Kiba, wrapping her legs around his waist while he groped her. They made out passionately, disturbing Akamaru's nap. As they made it onto Kiba's bed, he furiously took off the coat he had put on Hinata.

"Be careful," She warned mockingly, "This is yours."

"Shut up!" He ordered sternly, choking her as he tugged off her panties without even removing her skirt. He was determined to take control in the only way he knew how – sexually.

"Ah! What are you doing?" She cried helplessly when Kiba started unbuckling his belt.

"What?" He asked as if he had no clue what she meant. She blushed.

"You're not…going to…" She didn't want to say it.

"If you ask nicely I might change my mind." He teased, biting his bottom lip, knowing fully well she wanted foreplay. She looked annoyed, but he didn't want to give in. Instead, he took his belt off and ran it down her stomach and over her clit. "Or you can just keep being a little bad girl." That made her giggle. He knew it. He knew she was kinky. He started going down on her, savoring the taste of her juices in his mouth.

"I thought you weren't gonna eat me out, Kiba-kun." Hinata taunted victoriously. He stuck two fingers inside her and fingered her roughly. "Ahh!"

"I'll do whatever I want." He stated firmly, spreading her legs and placing them on his shoulders, making her large breasts go up to her chin, and causing her to flush again. "You look so cute like that, Hinata-chan. I want to take a picture." He was enjoying how much redder she was getting. It made him harder, so he stuck it in slowly, biting down on his bottom lip and closing his eyes from pleasure. She giggled. "What's so funny?" He asked. She just shook her head which made him slightly embarrassed. He wasn't aware that she was playing the same game as him.

This time, he actually pulled out, and he treasured the scene of his mess all over Hinata's belly, boobs, and face. He offered her a shower but she only agreed when he said he would go with her. As they started shampooing in his cramped shower, Akamaru decided to leap in and splash them.

"Whoa!" He petted Akamaru to calm him down and then looked over at Hinata, blushing, "Sorry. He usually bathes with me." Hinata laughed and petted him, too. Kiba was beyond relieved and satisfied that she didn't seem to mind as she rubbed some shampoo on Akamaru's fur.

"Have you ever been with a girl that didn't like dogs?" Hinata asked as Kiba dried her with a towel after their bath.

"Not really," He recalled, "I mean, Ino was more of a cat person but she was whatever about it." Hinata gave him a little scowl. _Did she just get…jealous? _

"Didn't you feel weird eating with her and Shikamaru-kun?" Hinata finally asked when she was dry, slipping under the sheets next to Kiba. They were both on their backs.

"Don't you think I felt even weirder with you and Naruto-kun?" Kiba sneered, remembering he was in bed with someone else's girl. They both stayed quiet for a while.

"Do you feel weird now?" Hinata said. They both breathed heavily, their hearts thumping.

"No." He admitted, gulping. She turned over and lay her head against his bare chest.

"Me neither."


	8. Chapter 8: A Show for Two

The next morning, Kiba felt like a million bucks. His ego grew even bigger when Hinata walked in with a tray of food. She had made him breakfast in bed. The best part was, she wasn't wearing anything. He eyed the generous amount of food and then her body, licking his lips.

"Wow, I don't know what I want to eat first." He said flirtatiously. She gave him a sassy little smirk and placed the food next to him, surprising him by kneeling on the pillow behind his bed, exhibiting herself for him. He ran his rough hands down her smooth, tiny waist and down her round hips and thick thighs. He loved her body, it was perfect. He tightened his grip on her buttocks and pulled her towards his face, kissing her stomach and down to her womanhood.

"You never get tired of that?" Hinata asked earnestly. Naruto almost never gave her oral, and when he did, she would wish he hadn't because she hated faking orgasms.

"Why would I get tired? This is like my favorite part!" Kiba exclaimed excitedly, keeping eye contact as he slowly slid his warm tongue across her clit. Just then, his cellphone ring ruined the moment. To kill the mood further, it was Naruto. Hinata frowned when Kiba pushed her off to the other side of the bed.

"Don't answer it." She pleaded, trailing a finger down his abs and drawing circles right above his groin.

"Tempting," He admitted, "But I'm not taking my chances with this guy…_your_ guy." He snorted, taking Hinata's wrist and moving it away from him. "Hello? Naruto?" He put his best sleepy voice on.

"Kiba-kun? Did you take Hinata-chan home last night?!" The blonde didn't sound like his usual jolly self, which made Kiba nervous.

"Y-yeah. I walked her home, remember?" Naruto sighed and gave long pause which made Kiba panic.

"Sorry about that man, I was so wasted." Kiba relaxed a little. "I think she's mad at me again! Her phone is off! If you didn't answer, I was gonna call Hiashi or just walk over to the Hyuuga household myself and see what's up with her!" Kiba was relieved he had answered the phone, but his body tensed up as he felt Hinata reach into his boxers. "Do you know if she's mad at me or something?"

"Uhh…" Kiba was trying to think on his feet but Hinata was making It hard for him – in more than one sense – as she started rubbing his now throbbing member. He grabbed her hand again and shoved it away, this time putting it over her own private, moving her fingers in his, making her touch herself. She blushed and looked up at him in shock and he just winked at her. She huffed and looked away but ended up trying it out. "She was trying to text you…last night…" He was getting distracted by the sight of Hinata pleasing herself; they were both getting really into it. "She…she wanted to let you know she was almost home…but she…" The sight was so hot – he lost his train of thought.

"She what?" Naruto persisted.

"Oh, uh, my bad," Kiba made a loud, exaggerated yawn, "I'm still half-asleep." He chuckled nervously, forcing himself to look away from Hinata, "She was going to text you that she was almost home, but her phone was being super weird! It wasn't like…turning on…" His voice deepened against his will when he made eye contact with the beauty next to him. He bit his will, which, unbeknownst to him, was a habit that turned Hinata on. She let a soft, seductive sound escape her lips. Kiba quickly covered her mouth his free hand, instinctively thrusting his pelvis forward from the blood that was gathering there.

"You sure she's okay?" Naruto asked after waiting for Kiba to keep talking after about 15 seconds.

"Yeah!" Kiba gulped, trying to be casual as he watched Hinata spread her legs and slip a thin, pale finger into herself and flutter her eyes in ecstasy. "Can I call you back?" He finally uttered, unable to control himself any longer.

"No worries. I'm just gonna go over and see her anyways. Talk to you later!" _Click. _Naruto hung up and Kiba froze momentarily before going flaccid. Just as she was about to cum, Kiba ripped her hands away from herself.

"What was that for?" She whined.

"Didn't you hear him?! He's on his way to your house!"

"SHIT!" Hinata and Kiba threw the sheets off of themselves and hurriedly dug around his room, scavenging for her clothes. She couldn't find her socks or her panties but there was no time to care. She raced for his front door, but just as she was about to leave, she turned around and gave Kiba a quick but passionate smooch, that had him aching as she separated her lips and gave a weak smile, and ran from his door. Once she was gone from his sight, he sulked, sliding down until the floor and hanging his head. Akamaru came over to him and started licking his face. Kiba leaned against his large, fluffy companion and dug his face into his snowy fur.

Hinata had barely made it into her house and up to her room when she heard the doorbell. _Crap! _She thought to herself, _did he see me?! _She had no time to wonder and rushed to change out of her skirt and top and slipped on an old, periwinkle nightgown. She still had no panties or socks, but who the hell cared at that moment?

"N-naruto-kun! What a surprise!" She cheered deceivingly, trying not to let it show on her face how out of breath she was.

"Baby!" He grinned from ear to ear and tackled her into a big hug and aimed for her lips when she turned her face and he ended up pecking her cheek. He didn't know she did it on purpose, so he didn't mind. "Kiba told me your phone is being retarded." _God bless you Kiba. _Hinata thought to herself. The curious boy peeked around her living room and then his grin turned sly, "Are you home alone?" Her heart throbbed. She didn't want to lie anymore so she nodded. Obvious excitement filled his expression as he lifted his girlfriend bridal style and closed the door with his foot, leading her upstairs.

"N-naruto-kun!" She gasped, she had forgotten how spontaneous he could be. He made his eyebrows dance playfully and threw her on the bed which made her dress fly up and reveal her naked crotch.

"Hinata-chan!" His jaw dropped and his big, blue eyes grew. She genuinely blushed and covered her face. "What have you been up to, hmm?" He chuckled; he reached down and rubbed her slit then gasped when he felt the sticky white substance on his fingers. "You're so wet!" He couldn't believe it, "You…" His voice lowered into a whisper, "You were…?" Hinata shrieked in embarrassment, she was mortified. "I didn't know girls did that, too!" Naruto announced, sounding almost relieved. "No wonder you looked so out of breath when you answered the door!" Hinata didn't know what to say. He had just given her an alibi, but she was so embarrassed by it, even though it was the truth. She got more anxious when she saw Naruto's face grow a bit shy. "Say…Hinata-chan…" She suddenly recalled how adorable she found his innocent little tone when he was uncertain. "Can you…show me?" Hinata flushed all over. Naruto noticed and laughed it off, "Uhh! You don't have to! Sorry! That's weird, huh?" He was about to walk away when Hinata grabbed his wrist.

"I…" She stuttered but didn't stop, "I'll sh-show you." Naruto's eyes widened again and he sat at the edge of her bed, feeling awkward but excited. He didn't know what to do with himself, so he just fumbled with her sheets. Hinata couldn't look him In the eye so she closed hers, and started to rub herself the way she just had a while ago. That's when she pictured Kiba's face staring down at her, biting his lip and her eyes flew open and she was face to face with Naruto's stunned face. She wasn't sure what she was feeling, but she decided to focus her gaze on her vanity behind him. That made it worse, she realized, when she found herself staring at the mirror, watching herself masturbate. She couldn't handle it. "I'm so s-sorry, Naruto-kun!" She cried, squeezing her legs together and balling her fists around her, getting into the fetal position.

"I-"He grabbed her shoulder awkwardly, "I-I'm the one that should be sorry." He exhaled, "I just wanted to see what you liked." He finally admitted, "I know I'm not exactly the best…" He looked down at her sheets, feeling pathetic. But Hinata felt worse, she felt as if she should fess up to everything in that very minute, realizing how insensitive and selfish she had been. It wasn't his fault he wasn't good in bed. He wasn't experienced because he didn't sleep with everything that had a pair of tits. In fact, he and Hinata had lost their virginities to each other.

"No, Naruto-kun." Hinata swallowed the newly formed lump in her throat and hugged him, "I'll show you." She sniffled, trying not to cry, but that made Naruto start bawling. Soon, they were both sobbing uncontrollably on her bed. Hinata had never felt so torn and confused. She was still madly in love with Naruto – he made her heart tingle and gave her butterflies even after dating her for so long and their sex was awkward because she was still intimidated by his bold energy that she melted for. On the other hand, Kiba knew all her hot spots almost as if by instinct, and she was never afraid or shy around him – he made her truly comfortable and at home. They had both earned a very special place with her, so how was she supposed to just pick one without breaking the others heart as well as her own?

* * *

Naruhina fans, thank you for being patient! But here it is :) You didn't think Hinata was going to forget her life-long love for Naruto just like that, did you? But what about cute ol' Kiba-kun? Guess we'll just have to find out, since I'm not even sure myself how I'm going to end this. I'm in love with Naruhina and Kibahina equally at this point! :/ Please R&R! Your feedback means a lot to me, and I'm kinda sad that I have readers but only one review? (I hate bitching and begging but...) I hope you like the story so far ;D


	9. Chapter 9: Good Memory

Naruto had decided to invite Hinata out for some ramen. She was honestly sick of eating ramen every time they went out, but she graciously accepted, not wanting to hurt his feelings, knowing how obsessed her boyfriend was with those sodium charged noodles. The owner of Ichiraku, the one with kind old eyes, greeted Naruto and Hinata by name at this point, smiling and already preparing the miso broth with extra pork before they even ordered. Hinata shot a shy smile at Naruto as he slurped on his soup.

"What's up, Baby?" He asked, confused as to why she had been staring at him instead of eating. She giggled and wiped some seaweed off of his lip with her napkin, causing him to make a dorky smile. She opened her mouth to tell him how cute she found him, but nothing came out. She had such a hard time expressing herself around him – he just really captivated her to the point she was intimidated. "Say…what do you want to do after this?" Hinata was surprised by the offer; usually they did whatever he wanted. She wasn't used to even having a choice. She fiddled with her fingers, trying to think of something. "Hehe, don't worry I don't have anything in mind either," He admitted, "I just don't want to bore you, anymore." Hinata gave him a curious look. "I know we always eat ramen. And we always go back to my place…and…" He lowered his voice into a whisper and cupped a hand over his mouth, "we always do _it_ my way." Hinata's face turned very red, which made Naruto's gain a little pink and he just went back to his ramen. "Sorry."

"F-For what, N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata managed.

"I'm not trying to embarrass you."

"I-I'm n-not…"

"Then why do you always get so red? And why do you stutter so much?" He said, putting his chopsticks down and looking at her with honest eyes. "We've been dating for like a year now!" He exclaimed. _17 months. _Hinata corrected mentally. "Do you not trust me?" Hinata couldn't respond. The memories of Naruto's drunken behaviors started making their way into her mind, flooding her eyes and spilling out into tears. "H-Hey! S-sorry, baby!" His mood switched, he look scared, reaching over and wiping her tears, stroking her cheeks, "I'm sorry!" Was all he could say, he just wanted her to stop crying.

"No, Naruto-kun," Hinata stood up, "I'm sorry." And she started to walk away before Naruto caught her wrist and pulled her into his chest, squeezing her tightly and then planting his lips against her forehead, keeping them there for a while.

"Hinata. I love you." His voice cracked, "I know I haven't treated you right and I'm sorry. But Baby, please! Just give me time! Sakura-chan…" Hinata could feel Naruto's warm tears starting to slide down her temples, "I don't want her anymore. I haven't for a very long time. I… just get pissed at that jerk Sasuke sometimes, 'cuz he's always pushing her around! And no girl deserves that! Especially not one that's like my _sister_!" He stopped for a moment, inhaled and exhaled, and then he made space between them so she could look him in his teary eyes, "But then I find myself…treating _you _that way. And I hate myself for it!" Hinata's lower lip shook and she tried not to cry again but she couldn't help it. "I won't drink anymore!" Naruto promised loudly, "I swear, baby! I love you too much to fuck everything up again!"

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata wailed, hugging him, wishing that moment could never end. It had been so long since she felt like he truly reciprocated her feelings, like they were one. The embrace was intimate and felt like forever, but it wasn't long enough when it ended. Naruto suddenly started laughing.

"I-I still need to pay for the ramen…" He turned awkwardly to Teuchi (the owner) and his daughter, Ayame, bawling and blowing their noses into handkerchiefs, waving Naruto off, assuring him it was on the house. Naruto and Hinata couldn't help but smile at each other, and hold hands like it was their first time, their palms sweating as they made it into Naruto's neighborhood.

"Let's go to your place." Hinata declared, trying her best to be confident and not stutter.

"You sure? We don't have to."

"I want to."

They stepped into Naruto's empty apartment, and took their shoes off clumsily at the entrance. Naruto was about to offer her some tea when Hinata stood on her tippy toes to kiss him, making him grin widely and snake his arms around her waist.

"You're so small!" He teased, having to bend down awkwardly to kiss her. He sat down on his floor and pulled Hinata down across his lap, one hand supporting the back of her head and the other on her forearm. She fiddled with his collar, giving it little tugs, hinting that she wanted him to take it off. He didn't seem to get the message, he just slipped his tongue into her mouth and dug his hand up her shirt, cupping her bra. Hinata randomly remembered that time she was under Kiba's bed and Naruto had mentioned he didn't like girls with boobs that big, which threw her off, considering that was the first thing he ever reached for. She decided to be bold and remove her coat, top, and bra all at once, letting her breasts bounce freely into their natural place. Naruto blushed, caught off guard.

"Do you wish they were smaller?" Hinata asked, trying not to sound too sad. She wanted an honest answer, not pity.

"W-what?" Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Why would I ever want that?" He laughed uncomfortably, looking down at her ample chest. "Don't girls all want big boobs?"

"What about you? What do you want?"

"Is this about Sakura-chan again?"

"No! Why would this be? Is that what you think about when I take off my clothes?" Hinata couldn't hide how hurt she was now. She wanted to get off of him but he laid her on her back, cold against the bare floor, and sat ontop of her, squeezing her breasts tightly.

"I don't know why you're so silly, Baby." Naruto groaned, squeezing tighter until she finally moaned, "I love your boobs." Naruto's hardening member indicated that he wasn't lying. "Now that I think about it…" He said slyly, removing himself off of her but keeping his gaze on her half-naked body. "You said you were gonna show me something, remember?"


	10. Chapter 10: Please

Kiba was playing fetch with Akamaru. He was tossing the ball from his couch all over the place, watching his gigantic dog run like crazy, knocking things down. Kiba didn't care about that. His mind was elsewhere. On Hinata. He couldn't stop thinking about her. His phone was on his lip. He was waiting for a little ping. "Naruto's drunk again come take me home." He wished he would receive that sort of text, but his phone was silent. He wondered if she would call. He wondered if he should call. _Don't be an idiot._ Kiba repeated to himself, mentally and then out loud. He sighed to himself. Akamaru finally got tired and fell asleep on the rug. Kiba got up slowly, trying not to disturb him and went into his room, pacing. He paced and paced and paced. He flipped through random magazines and turned on his PS3, hoping to melt his brain with some good ol' video games. He couldn't resist sliding over to his Friend's List and scrolling down.

"9Tails_Hokage Last Online: 9 Hours ago"

There was a knot in Kiba's stomach. He tried not to think about what Naruto could be doing right now. What if he was with Hinata? What if he was touching Hinata? Kiba was making himself so mad. _What the fuck is my problem? They're fucking dating. _He flipped over with his face in his pillow. He hated the feeling. The feeling of watching the girl he wanted to call his belong to someone else.

"N-No Naruto-kun that's…too embarrassing!" Hinata closed her eyes. She couldn't touch herself in front of him. No. No!

"Pleeasee? What's it gonna take?" Naruto begged, yanking Hinata's capris off, and smiling at her cute, pastel green panties. He rubbed her smooth legs up to the elastic of her underwear, popping it repeatedly, "Hinata-chan!" She shook her head furiously. "Fine!" He pouted, crossing his arms and turning away. She sat up, upset that he was upset. She crawled towards him and put her hand on his arm and started kissing his neck. "No Hinata-chan, not until you do it!" She didn't say anything but she started to suck on his skin, making him moan against his will. "No fair!" He whined as he stuck his hand inside her panties, he was disappointed to see she was barely wet. "Hinata-chan, what do you want me to do to you?" He said, his voice getting raspy and low. Hinata whimpered a little, thinking about when Kiba would bend her over and eat her out like that. She was embarrassed to even imagine asking for something like that out loud but Naruto knew she thought of something because she started to get a little wet on his hand, so he stuck his middle finger inside, she yelped a little, burying her face in his shoulder. She closed her eyes, she wished he would play with her clit, but at this point, she wasn't sure Naruto even knew what that was, because he never paid it any attention. Naruto reached down and started taking off his own pants. Hinata got nervous because she didn't want it to hurt, and knew that he would try to penetrate her in a few seconds. She was about to prepare herself mentally when Naruto did something different. He pulled his boxers down enough for his hardened penis to pop out; he gripped it in his fist and started rubbing it up and down, his finger from his other hand still pushing in and out of Hinata's core. Her face got really red and she wanted to look in another direction but Naruto pressed his forhead against hers, forcing her to face him, "Don't close your eyes, Baby…" He moaned to her, his cheeks flushing, too, "Just tell me what you want, please. Show me if you want."

The pace of her breathing picked up, and she started to unconsciously rock her hips to her preferred motion, guiding Naruto on how she liked to be fingered. She finally found the nerve to stick her hand over his and place his middle and index finger over her clit.

"You want me to touch you there?" He asked, sucking on her bottom lip at the same time, "Like that?" He started to rub the spot in circles, making his girlfriend moan. He bit down on her bottom lip, satisfied that he was getting better. He let go of himself and fondled one of her breast, sucking on the other. Hinata reached down and grabbed his member, jacking him off the way she saw him doing it, fast and hard. He started to moan and gasp uncontrollably, he threw his head back and with eyes shut and his mouth open, he burst. Hinata blushed at his cum shooting up in the air in parts, dripping down her hand and wrist.

"I-I…"Naruto could barely breathe or talk and he sunk his head, "Sorry! It just felt really good!" He wheezed, turning red at how fast he came. He slowly removed his hands from her body and lay down on the floor. He looked exhausted. "Sorry! Sorry!" He kept repeating. Hinata giggled and put his head onto her lap and petted his hair away from his sweaty forehead.

"It's okay, I liked it." Hinata said honestly, making him smile. She was glad he actually tried to please her. She decided she would work up the nerve to actually masturbate in front of him one day. For now, she just ran her fingers through his blonde locks until he fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11: Panic Attack

Naruto had been sleeping for a good three hours now, so Hinata decided to get up out of his bed and make her way to the kitchen. As she stepped in there, she felt strange: She had just been in Kiba's kitchen not too long ago? Doing practically the same thing. She tried not to feel guilty and shook her head. She was bent in the refrigerator and starting taking out some beef when she stopped herself and then put it back. _Kiba likes that, not Naruto. _She stood there blankly, the cold air of the fridge hitting her bare body sharply from the neck down. She closed its door and was faced with her reflection. "A girl that cheats on her boyfriend." What did that mean? Was she not herself anymore? She walked back into Naruto's living room and started putting her shirt on, but she couldn't get it past her head without having a couple of salty tears escape. Why was she crying? What if Naruto saw? She quickly put the shirt on and raced back to the kitchen and washed her face in the sink. She gripped the faucet and stood hovering over the metal sink, when the short breaths started to attack. She wasn't breathing correctly. She was starting to freak out because she knew what was happening: She was about to have a panic attack. It had had happened before. She remembered that the only people that really had experience with her attacks were Shino, Kurenai, and of course _Kiba_. No, she couldn't call him. It was too risky. Naruto could hear her. She would surely, in her desperation, call out Kiba's name. _Wait but Kiba is my friend, _Hinata reassured herself, _Naruto knows that. I'm just being considerate because I don't want to wake him up. _Her knees buckled and she would have fallen to the floor if she hadn't been holding on too tightly to the sink. _That's ridiculous; Kiba isn't just my friend anymore. _She tightened her grip, trying to push through the shakiness of her hands and tried to relax her breathing. It was no use, she needed someone to calm her down or she needed to take medicine. Or, she finally decided, she would have to fight this – alone.

It only lasted a couple of minutes, but it felt like an eternity to Hinata. But finally, it was over. She was about to just collapse on the kitchen floor and lay there for a while until she regained her composure, but she heard the door. It was the sound of the door opening. _Impossible_, she was shivering. It had to be her imagination. Naruto lived alone. Completely alone. He was in his bed sleeping, right now. Had she missed him waking up and slipping out of the door? Had her panic attack been that intense? No, he would have said something to her, right? No? Was he trying to surprise her or something? She wanted to run into his room to check her sanity but she couldn't do that without crossing in front of the door. And you couldn't walk to the room without passing by the kitchen. She looked down at herself: panties and a shirt, no bra or pants or anything.

"Hello?" she heard a voice, she couldn't believe her ears, "Naruto? Are you home?" The voice got closer, and suddenly, Hinata found herself face to face with Haruno Sakura.

Kiba tossed and turned in his bed, failing at taking a nap. He sat up and slumped his shoulders. He had no idea what he wanted to do. He decided to walk over to a hidden box in his closet. He pulled the box out and opened it, revealing his extensive porn collection. He sighed to himself. He hadn't used these in a while. He had been sleeping with random girls and then Ino and now Hinata. Reality had been beating fantasy lately, but he supposed his streak was over. He flipped through them, tossing the ones he wasn't interested in to the side of the floor. He came across a foreign one, a girl from America. He had bought it because she was so popular and he wanted to see what all the fuss was about. The actress was named Sasha Gray*. He wrinkled his nose, recalling that Naruto had been the one to him about her, that she was his favorite and blablabla. She was flat-chested and much too direct for Kiba's taste. It annoyed him that Naruto liked that girl. What the hell was he doing dating Hinata? She was nothing like freaking Sasha Gray or Sakura. He couldn't understand it. Sure, Kiba had had plenty of flings with girls he didn't care about that weren't his type, but that's because they were _flings_! When it came to Hinata, the story was completely different. He had always had feelings for her. He had always sat around watching her love Naruto. He had always try to fight back the urge to think about her when he was with someone else, or just alone. His porn collection over the years developed as Hinata did. First short black hair then long, going deeper into the "J-Leagues". He kicked the DvDs, making them spill all over his floor. _I am so fucking pathetically obsessed with this girl! _He finally admitted it to himself. Why was he so into her? No other guy would talk about how "sexy" Hinata was or the things they wanted to do to her. She was always lonely on Valentine's day and Christmas, and she barely talked in school. Yet, Kiba had always chased her. He had been the guy to sit next to her in class and choose her as his partner in P.E. But at the same time, he was a coward. He wouldn't dare to ever have told her how he felt. Shino told him how obvious it was, but still Kiba didn't go for it. He knew Hinata's feelings and he didn't want to face them. At the end of the day, she loved Naruto. Even when she touched Kiba and kissed him and looked at him straight in the eye, he saw it: the love she had for Naruto.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: *Sasha Gray is in no way the popular actress Sasha Grey. Gray is completely fictional and any resemblance to her or anyone else is completely coincidental. lol. **

I want to take this moment to respond to BPDIDANOCSMOM 's review(s). Normally, if I feel the need to respond to a review, I usually do it privately, but from my experience, the person never responds to the confrontation, so I have decided to post it since the person says they speak for the perspective of NaruHina fans, so I'm hoping they will read this, also, and it will be some sort of use to you. First and foremost, let me just say thanks for taking the time to type a response to my writing. I really appreciate any sort of opinion as long as its not a pure flame, but I would also like to clear some things up, so please do not feel offended at what I am going to say.

"Why you have only one review or five now? That probably equals to why you think you have any Naruto/Hinata fans left or had any to begin with? Are you serious and can't really understand why? You lost any potential Naru/Hina shippers from the summary alone." I would like to note that even if I complain about the lack of reviews, I will keep writing this story till the end, whether I have one review or 20 or 100. If NH fans are that sensitive or hate KH that much and can't get passed the summary then good, why would I want those kind of NH fans to read my story and flame because the first chapters don't float their boat? This isn't the story for them, and if that's your case, too, I don't understand why you've read this far lol. There are PLENTY of NH fans that also like KH and that would read a story that is not PURELY or OBVIOUSLY 100% Naruhina in favor. The reason why I complain about the reviews is because this story, gets a lot of views believe it or not (I do not want to sound cocky but this is the truth), it gets more than other stories I have that get a lot more reviews, which is the thing that confuses me? Lol.

"Hinata's extremely OOC, but that is moot at this point." You're right that that's irrelevant, considering I am not Masashi Kishimoto, it is inevitable that I am not going to make them exactly the same way Masashi would, I think every single FF I have ever read has OOC because that's what it is, _fiction_ to the actual canon. Masashi wouldn't make them act the way you or I or anyone else writes them, why? BECAUSE WE ARE NOT HIM. Aside from that, why is Hinata OOC? Because she is cheating on Naruto? I'm sorry that you believe cheating defines someone because it doesn't. It seems you have a lot to learn and understand about relationships in the real world. Nearly 70% of relationships include some sort of infidelity. And I believe that ANYONE is capable of cheating, if handed the right circumstances. Hinata doesn't have to be loud or bold to be a cheater. And saying "once a cheater, always a cheater" is a lame, over used, over generalization. Cheating is something that happens due to circumstances and/or feelings. Hinata being shy or even madly in love with Naruto is not going to prevent her from cheating on him, I am very sorry to break that to you. I know you will judge me after saying this, but it is only the truth: I have cheated and been cheated on and I have also been completely faithful and I know PLENTY of people who have, also. In person, I am shy and quiet and I dress modestly. I didn't need a certain personality type to cheat on someone. There are good people that cheat and there are bad people that are faithful. Your point of view is very Romanticized and unrealistic.

"Naruto he's being portrayed as a clueless dumbass. Even more so than his usual canon self?" Lol. The guy I cheated on was definelty less clueless than Naruto. And guess what: he never ever caught on. Cheating can be very sneaky and you don't have to be an idiot for it to happen to you. Many times, you don't have any reason to believe someone is cheating on you. Think about it from Naruto's POV: he sees himself as the bad guy, *in this fic* he has a problem where he drinks and acts like a dickhead, so he knows that he's treated his loving gf like crap, so she has a perfectly good reason to be distant from him, he has no reason to question her relationship with Kiba, they haven't gotten caught by anyone, they don't show it in public, and even if they were seen together, they are teamamtes and good friends since they were young, and Kiba openly teases Hinata about her crush on Naruto and stuff, so why would anyone suspect anything? Especially Naruto? He is probably just worried that he's being an asshole and it would never cross his mind that Hinata would cheat on him. On top of that, she is not very comfortable around him BECAUSE of personality and feelings for him. She is comfortable around Kiba, more than Naruto even in the actual manga. So I don't see why that would be OOC at all. And *in this fic* her sex is awkward with Naruto, she is embarrassed to show her desires to him and she enjoys Kiba sexually because she doesn't have to give any direction, he is more experienced and natural with sex. He is literally the definition of a comfort zone for Hinata while Naruto is completly out of her comfort, which is the reason she has feelings for him in canon. Because he is her complete opposite and is brave and all that.

"The only way you can turn this around is..." Sorry. But, you can write your own version. This is my story, I have a way to write it. Thanks for giving a suggestion, but it is not where I am going with this. And okay Hinata playing Naruto is OOC but Naruto having a 3some with Sakura and Ino ISN'T? Do you really think that would happen in canon? Lets just pretend Sakura actually would want to do that, why would Ino, though? You don't think that's weird or unrealistic? Why would they agree to that with Naruto? Nevermind, I'm not even going to get into that.

"Besides I can already tell it'll be a Kiba/Hinata ending anyways, because no real Naruto/Hinata fan would write something like this." Wow. So now you are a mind reader? Excuse me, but I love NH. In fact, in the manga, I want them to end up together. Their relationship is cute and has been developed and I am fully aware that KH is canon fluff. I intend on writing full NH fics, I reblog and rant about them on Tumblr, and I get giddy when I read their moments in the manga. What the hell is your definition of a "true" NH fan? How are you just gonna tell me what I like? Lol I could write a KarinxKakashi fic if I fucking felt like it and not be a fan. So your point makes absolutely no sense and you sound like you are just bitter that Kiba is getting some from Hinata in my fic. And then you went in to rant about how Hinata is this terrible person or whatever. Yes, its really easy to judge and shame women instead of trying to understand why they're doing something that isn't that great, isn't it? Although, I am actually very happy to see you are so frustrated with my story's progress. I actually love frustrating and angering my readers. Because good writing is supposed to annoy you and make you want to go into the story and slap the shit out of people and interfere but know that you can't because that's what keeps a story interesting. You think you have my ending figured out, but you don't. I will not say anymore as to not spoil everything, I'll just let my writing do the talking. Feel free to continue to express your opinion, although this is probably the only time I'll respond to it, but thanks for bumping up the number of reviews ;)

To those that read and enjoy, thank you for your support! I will continue to write for you even though you're quiet lmao. Have a nice day! :D


	12. Chapter 12: Secrets

Kiba tossed and turned in his bed, failing at taking a nap. He sat up and slumped his shoulders. He had no idea what he wanted to do. He decided to walk over to a hidden box in his closet. He pulled the box out and opened it, revealing his extensive porn collection. He sighed to himself. He hadn't used these in a while. He had been sleeping with random girls and then Ino and now Hinata. Reality had been beating fantasy lately, but he supposed his streak was over. He flipped through them, tossing the ones he wasn't interested in to the side of the floor. He came across a foreign one, a girl from America. He had bought it because she was so popular and he wanted to see what all the fuss was about. The actress was named Sasha Gray*. He wrinkled his nose, recalling that Naruto had been the one to him about her, that she was his favorite and blablabla. She was flat-chested and much too direct for Kiba's taste. It annoyed him that Naruto liked that girl. What the hell was he doing dating Hinata? She was nothing like freaking Sasha Gray or Sakura. He couldn't understand it. Sure, Kiba had had plenty of flings with girls he didn't care about that weren't his type, but that's because they were _flings_! When it came to Hinata, the story was completely different. He had always had feelings for her. He had always sat around watching her love Naruto. He had always try to fight back the urge to think about her when he was with someone else, or just alone. His porn collection over the years developed as Hinata did. First short black hair then long, going deeper into the "J-Leagues". He kicked the DvDs, making them spill all over his floor. _I am so fucking pathetically obsessed with this girl! _He finally admitted it to himself. Why was he so into her? No other guy would talk about how "sexy" Hinata was or the things they wanted to do to her. She was always lonely on Valentine's day and Christmas, and she barely talked in school. Yet, Kiba had always chased her. He had been the guy to sit next to her in class and choose her as his partner in P.E. But at the same time, he was a coward. He wouldn't dare to ever have told her how he felt. Shino told him how obvious it was, but still Kiba didn't go for it. He knew Hinata's feelings and he didn't want to face them. At the end of the day, she loved Naruto. Even when she touched Kiba and kissed him and looked at him straight in the eye, he saw it: the love she had for Naruto.

"Hinata-chan!" Sakura's cheeks turned pink, but Hinata had all the color drained from her face. Sakura walked towards her and demonstrated the key in her hand, "Don't get the wrong idea. Naruto, Sasuke, and I were all roomates at one point, and sure enough Naruto is too much of an airhead to change the key…" She tried to laugh it off but Hinata's face was stoic, "I'm here to talk to him, but I have nothing to hide, I actually feel more comfortable now that you're here." She said, trying not to look down at Hinata's attire. It seemed like the quieter Hinata was, the more Sakura talked, "Is he home? Why didn't you say anything when I asked if somebody was here?"

"He's not home." Hinata lied without even wanting to. Its like her mouth belonged to someone else. Sakura looked down at her own feet and squinted but nodded.

"Oh, I see, okay." She laughed forcibly, "I should have called first, right?" She blushed more, "I just didn't want Sasuke-kun to see me calling him. We are sharing a phone at the moment, because money is a bit tight." She got redder and redder. "Sorry, I don't know why I am telling you this!" She covered her face, "I just don't want Sasuke-kun or you to jump to conclusions!" Hinata swallowed, her fists were clenched. She had the urge to punch Sakura in the face, regardless of the well-known fact that Sakura could easily smash her through the wall into the next apartment, but she didn't care. "I came to warn him. He has been trying to get a hold of Sasuke-kun. But…" She hesitated and grabbed Hinata's hands in hers which made Hinata's eyes grow huge, "Sasuke-kun is scaring me," She lowered her voice, "I'm scared of what he might do to Naruto-kun. Every time Naruto calls him, I have to calm Sasuke down. I know Naruto was just being a drunk idiot, but Sasuke isn't taking it that well." Hinata couldn't believe what she was hearing. Did Sakura really believe Naruto was some helpless baby who couldn't defend himself? And how is showing up to his apartment, walking in with a key like she owns the place, not expecting Hinata to be there, not supposed to be suspicious to her?

"Sakura…" Hinata ripped her hands back to her side and away from Sakura. She took a step back. "Please leave right now." Her voice was breaking and she was starting to cry but she didn't care.

"Hinata-chan, please, I-"

"Please leave." Sakura was stunned. She tried to grab Hinata's hands again but Hinata pushed her instead. Not expecting it, Sakura fell to the floor and looked up in disbelief.

"What the fuck?" She was getting visibly angry now, too. "I don't want your fucking boyfriend, okay? He's annoying and stupid and fucking ugly and I could have had him any time I want! You dumb bitch!" She pushed Hinata back against the sink. "I love Sasuke!" Her voice was far too loud now. Hinata lifted her arms to hit her but Hinata caught them and squeezed them tightly, hurting her. "You want to hit me now?! Who the fuck do you think you are?!" She banged her against the sink again, "You two can do whatever the hell you feel like, but I warned you! You'll both be sorry!" She let go of Hinata and threw the key at her face, barely missing her eye. She turned around but Hinata grabbed a handful of her hair and ripped it. "Are you fucking crazy?!" Sakura tried to flip her over in front of her but Hinata knocked her down to the ground first and punched her on the back of the head. When Sakura tried to get up, Hinata pulled on the first thing she could find, the thin cloth from her shirt, but Sakura was so forceful in trying to escape her grip that her shirt tore. That's when Hinata saw.

Sakura's back was covered in bruises, and when she spun around, her stomach and chest were, too. She quickly held her shirt closed in front of her and started to cry.

"Don't tell anyone. Please don't tell! I'm so sorry for everything! But please don't tell!" She was sobbing hysterically and whimpering, "Beat me up! Here!" She grabbed Hinata's fist and punched herself with it repeatedly. Hinata tried to wiggle her arm away but Sakura was so strong. "Do whatever you want but just please don't tell anyone!" She was begging at this point, crying at Hinata's feet. Hinata was finally able to stand up but Sakura grabbed her ankle, "Please! Hinata! Please!"

"Okay! Please just let go of me! Give me a second!" Sakura hesitantly let go of Hinata who ran into the living room. She came back with her coat and put it over Sakura. "Take this and nobody will see." Sakura looked up at her, confused. "Don't come back here. I'll make sure he doesn't talk to Sasuke." Sakura kept crying, she didn't know how to thank Hinata or why she was helping her. "Its not my place," Hinata sighed, "Its none of my business what you do. As long as it doesn't involve Naruto, I won't interfere." She looked at Sakura in the eyes for a long time. Sakura leaned forward and gave Hinata a quick kiss on the lips, making them both turn red. Hinata separated herself and walked backwards.

"I-I'm sorry-"Sakura stammered, "I –I have no idea why I just did that." Hinata just shook her head, looking frightened.

"Please leave now." Sakura finally listened, as she was humiliated and walked towards the door.

"I'm really sorry, Hinata." She said again without facing her, "You're lucky. Naruto really loves you. He is a really sweet guy." Hinata didn't respond, she just stared at her own coat over Sakura's back. It was concealing everything. Sakura stepped out of the apartment, closing the door really softly behind her. Hinata stood motionless for a while. Thinking.

"Hinata-chan." She heard Naruto's voice behind her. She didn't move to look at him. "What just happened?"

* * *

No, Sakura isn't a lesbian, lol. If you want to know more about her story, I will be writing it after I am completely done with this fic. I have also already started on the prequel to this one (Of cats & dogs). I know things are getting weird, but it will all make sense soon...I want to explain the psychology behind Hinata and Sakura's actions in detail, but I don't want to spoil the story. But I will probably add an author's note with an analyzation of Hinata in this fic at the very end for those who do not understand. R&R :3


	13. Chapter 13: Bad Service

"Why was Sakura-chan here? And I heard screaming and fighting?" Naruto went up to Hinata and put his arms around her, "Is everything okay, baby?" She loosened herself from his grip and faced him, shaking her head.

"N-no! I don't want to talk about it!" She wanted to cry again. She didn't want to relive what had just happened. Naruto looked at her sadly and confused. _He doesn't deserve this!_ "I-I should go!" But Naruto grabbed her again and pulled her in for a hug.

"Baby, its okay. Its okay." He cooed, stroking her hair, making her cry. "You don't have to tell me. As long as everything is okay." He looked at her, his eyes were teary, too. "I'm not gonna talk to Sakura-chan anymore, don't worry." Hinata gasped, had he heard? He smiled at her and kissed her nose, "I love you." She sobbed for a while.

"I love you, too." She finally said, "But I really wanna go home now." He nodded, disappointed but willing to let her go now. He wanted to walk her home but she didn't let him.

"What the hell, Kiba?" Hana, his older sister, was disturbed when she walked into her apartment and found her little brother's porn collection all around the room with his head buried in his pillow. "Big Titty Paradise?" She picked one of his dvds up and gagged and tossed it back on the floor and shook her head, "Akamaru's hungry! You weren't gonna feed him? What the hell have you been doing all day?" He wasn't responding to her so she shook him.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO COME HERE?"

"THIS IS MY FUCKING HOUSE! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT YOU CAN FUCKING LEAVE!" She shouted and he got up and raced out the door, hearing Akamaru whimper behind him. He ran quickly down the steps and outside. He tried to regain his composure, as people walking looked at him strangely. He didn't know where he was going, he just kept walking. He ended up walking into a convenience store and got a pack of beer. When he was rung up he heard a familiar voice.

"Do you want a bag?" Uchiha Sasuke was behind the counter, scowling. Kiba felt weird. Somehow the Konoha heartthrob didn't suit his part time. "Do you want one or not?" He repeated. Kiba shrugged. _How the fuck does he not get fired with that attitude? "_Is that all? There's a line behind you." Kiba looked behind to see indeed there was a line, mostly pre teen girls that were giggling. The other cashier was practically empty. Kiba nodded awkwardly and took his beer and left. On his way out he bumped into a girl. It was Haruno Sakura.

"Oh…" They both looked at each other awkwardly. "Excuse me." They both muttered and then he walked away but he looked back and saw that she was wearing a familiar coat. "Hey! Sakura!" He called, she turned around confused. "Why are you wearing-" Before he could finish his sentence, Sasuke stepped out behind her.

"What do you want from her?" He glared.

"What?" Kiba was getting mad, "I'm just asking her something."

Sasuke stood in front of Sakura, "What?"

"Move over so I can ask her." Right when Kiba said that, Sasuke punched him in the face, knocking him down. Some people from inside the convenience store crowded around.

"Sasuke-kun! No!" Sakura tried to grab his arm but he yanked it away and shoved her away from him.

"I'm going home!" He shouted into the store, probably to his manager. Kiba was still on the floor, absolutely baffled at what was happening. Sakura looked at him and gave him apologetic eyes but chased after Sasuke who was almost running.

"Sasuke-kun!" She cried after him. Kiba felt bad for her. Sasuke was such a prick and now he was violent for no reason. Kiba got up and saw his face in the window of the store. Great, just what he needed, a black eye.

As he made it to an old park and took a seat on a bench, his phone rang. Kiba was shocked to see "Hina-chan33" on the caller ID. What could she possibly want? A good fuck? Too bad, Kiba thought, clicking the ignore button. She called him again. He didn't want to be used by her anymore, but he couldn't help himself, he picked up.

The other line was silent. He didn't want to speak first. He waited.

"Kiba-kun." Her voice sounded depressed. His shoulders stiffened.

"Yeah?"

"Can I please come over?"

Pause.

"Kiba?"

"Why?" his heart raced.

"I-I want to talk."

He hesitated, "Not over the phone?" He suggested.

"I'm outside your house."

"No! My sister's there!" Hinata was quiet for a second.

"Are you serious?!" She sounded so upset by it.

"Yeah, she just came in and we got in a fight. I'm at the park. I just got punched by Sasuke Uchiha by the way."

"What?!" She exasperated, "Stay there!" _Click._ Kiba groaned to himself. He was weak. He opened a beer, deciding he should relax a little in order to be able to deal with whatever was going to happen with Hinata.


	14. Chapter 14: Sips

"Hinata-chan?" Kiba hiccupped. Hinata stared at ten empty beer cans around him and saw that he had a black eye. "I forgot you were coming."

"Hn." She got annoyed and grabbed the beer out of his hand and shook it – empty.

"Hinata-chan…" He rubbed his head on her chest, burying his head into her warm cleavage. "Mmmm…" Hinata pushed him away softly.

"Stop Kiba, we're in public."

"So?" He grabbed her wrist and forced her to straddle him. He bit his lip and bounced her a little on his lap, making her feel his erection against her.

"Stop!" She struggled to get off of him but he was being more forceful than usual. He was never like this in public, ever. "Stop! Kiba! Someone is going to see us!" He tried to kiss her but she moved her head away furiously. "Let me go right now!" She screamed, and he did. She clenched her fist and then slapped him. He didn't do or say anything except shut his eyes really tight and lower his head. "Sorry…" She reached down to try to touch his face but he dodged it. "Kiba I didn't mean-"

"It's okay." He stood up, stumbling, and was walking away. She ran behind him and put her hand on his arm and the other on his face where she had hit him. He gave her a sad smile and nodded, accepting her apology. She put her hands back to herself and walked next to him.

"Where are we going?"

"I don't know."

They walked aimlessly. Neither of them knew exactly what was going on with each other or others or even themselves.

"Can we just go to your house? Will Hana mind?" Hinata finally sighed. It was more of a rhetorical question. Hinata knew she was always welcome and that his family loved her. He shrugged and gave a little pout and walked over to his apartment. When they got there, they checked around and saw that no one was home, not even Akamaru. Kiba felt bad for having left his dog in the first place and sunk into the couch. Hinata double checked his room to make sure Hana wasn't there. She took a seat next to him and turned the tv on.

"Do you wanna watch a movie or something?" He asked, going to the kitchen. "Are you hungry?" She stood up and followed him, watching him grab random microwavable foods.

"You wanna eat something else?" She asked innocently but he had a dirty thought by the way he looked at her. "No, Kiba." He ginned nervously and popped two burritos in the microwave. He reached into his cabinet and pulled out a stick of beef jerky and starting chewing on it, he held it out to her, "Want some?"

"No thanks." She scrunched her nose. She went over to his fridge but didn't find anything she liked so she stood on her tippy toes trying to see the high cabinets. Kiba chuckled and lifted her from by wrapping his arms around her waist against her will. She was able to find what she was looking for – cinnamon roll – Kiba knew she liked them so he always kept a stock. He put her down but still had one arm on her thigh and was holding his jerky which he chewed on with the other. She didn't say anything about the physical contact and started eating a roll so he decided to press his luck and run his hand closer to her center. "Mrm!" She grumbled with her mouth closed and full and pulled his hand away. The microwave dinged and he went up to it and pulled the smoking burritos out.

"SHIT!" He shook his wrist wildly, "Hot!" He had burned himself. Hinata shook her head. Why were guys so dense? Wasn't it common sense that plates got hot in the microwave? She went over and grabbed his hand and up at his puppy dog eyes and quivering mouth. She laughed to herself and then did something that surprised both of them.

Hinata pulled his burnt finger into her mouth, cooling it down but making Kiba's face hot. She blushed when she looked up at him and slowly took his finger out, sliding across her warm tongue on the way out. He bit his bottom lip and stared at her. She blushed and walked towards the couch and sat down. He sat down next to her awkwardly and rubbed his hands against his jeans.

"So what did you want to tell me?" Kiba asked.

Hinata got a headache. She suddenly remembered what had just happened. How had she forgotten? She shook her head, "I don't want to talk about it anymore." She faced him, "Why did Sasuke punch you?"

"I have no idea!" Kiba exasperated then he gave her a curious look, "I saw Sakura wearing your jacket for some reason. Or one just like it, I don't know. I was gonna ask her about it when her boyfriend started being a dick and then just socked me in the face!" Kiba pointed at his black eye. Hinata's eyes widened with worry. "Don't worry, he's just a jerk. He's probably menstruating or something," Kiba snorted, but Hinata didn't wipe the look off her face. "What? I'll be fine. I can take him."

"No!" Hinata shouted, confusing Kiba. "Just forget about it!"

"So if I run into him again I'm just supposed to pretend he didn't give me a black eye? He'll think I'm a pussy!" Hinata grabbed his face in her hands.

"He's crazy, Kiba! Please." Kiba got concerned now.

"Did he…do something to you?" Hinata shook her head, "Then what? Why do you say that?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Hinata-" Kiba was going to scold her when he heard Akamaru's bark and it gradually got closer and louder. Kiba stood up and sniffed the air curiously, he picked up a familiar scent.

"Ino?" He felt weird when she walked through the door with his sister and his dog. Akamaru tackled him. _Craappppp! How could I forget they were friends? _

"Hinata-chan!" Hana smiled at her but Ino narrowed her eyes in her direction and then at Kiba, making his eyes get big and nervous. But she didn't say anything. She waved at them and followed Hana into the kitchen.

Kiba sat down next to Hinata again. They could hear Hana and Ino giggling about nonsense and rummaging through grocery bags.

"Your burritos." Hana walked over to the couch and handed them to her brother. He was about to take them when she pulled them back. "Why do you want to eat this crap?" She turned to Hinata, "Why didn't you make him something yummy?" Hinata's face flushed three different colors. "Haha! I'm just kidding Hinata!" Hana laughed and gave Hinata a small hug, "I'm making Yakitori. Would you guys rather wait for that?" She winked and they both agreed.

"Where's the bottle opener?" They heard Ino call.

"I'll get it!" Hana hopped back to the kitchen. Kiba looked at Hinata and gave a grin.

"What is it?" Hinata asked tentivley.

"They have alcohol!" Kiba hopped over the couch and skipped to his kitchen. Hinata groaned. He just drank ten cans of beer for gods sake!

"No way! You're too young and you smell like beer anyways." Hana sneered.

"What the hell? Too young? What about her!" He pointed at Ino sipping from a wine bottle.

"Yeah but she's mature." Hana retorted. Kiba laughed sarcastically.

"Whatever, wine is for girls, anyways." He huffed.

"Yeah so tell Hinata to come have some." Hana grinned. Ino raised an eyebrow.

"I doubt she's going to drink." He sulked.

"We'll see about that!" Hana bumped her brother with her hip on her way to the couch with another wine bottle and two glasses in her hands.

"Don't peer pressure her!" Kiba growled.

"Why are you so protective, huh?" Hana teased, being fully aware of her brother's desperate crush. His face got red and he crossed his arms. Hana stole his spot on the couch and Ino sat next to her, leaving no room for Kiba. He stomped towards his room. "I'm just kidding, Kiba, come here!" Hana finally called, feeling a little bad. He didn't respond. "Kiba!" She screamed, walking towards the room. That left Ino on the couch with Hinata. Hinata was twiddling with her fingers while Ino was texting. The only sound between them was Ino's keyboard on her cellphone. Then she stopped texting and they looked at each other.


	15. Chapter 15: Another Ride

"Sakura told me what happened." Ino said flatly. Her green eyes were piercing. "She's such a lesbo." Ino tried to be friendly and make Hinata laugh but Hinata couldn't find the humor in the situation. "I guess I'm just used to it. I'm around her and Sasuke all the time. It's been going on forever." Hinata didn't understand why Sakura and Ino shared the quality of talking more the less Hinata did. "Don't try to get involved or something. It won't turn out well for anybody."

"I'm not gonna say anything." Hinata finally said. Ino smiled.

"Good." She took a sip of wine and offered her a glass. "C'mon. Live a little." She winked. Oh, she had no idea how much Hinata had been living lately. But for some reason she accepted the drink and Ino poured. "You'll like this, its peach flavored." Hinata took a sip and nodded, it really was good. "So…what's the deal with you and Kiba?" Hinata almost choked. "Don't say you're in love with Naruto or whatever. That doesn't answer my question." Hinata was stunned. "What? Don't give me a look. You should be more careful. I already had my suspicions and then…" She leaned in close to Hinata's face and lowered her voice, "I saw you guys, at the park." Hinata gave a little shriek and Ino laughed and leaned back to her original spot. Hana and Kiba came out and Hana sat between Ino and Hinata again and Kiba took a seat on the arm of the couch next to Hinata. Her heart pounded. What exactly did she see? Was Hana there, too? Hinata was panicking; she started chugging her wine and went for a refill.

"Whoa! Good job Ino! How'd you convince her?" Hana giggled, pouring another glass for herself and her brother. Ino shrugged and flipped her hair and gave a quick gaze at Hinata, making her squirm.

"Can Shika come?" Ino asked in a sing songy voice, "He's being annoying that I'm drinking when he's not around."

"Boys are like that," Hana rolled her eyes, "Yeah, of course. Why don't you see what Sakura-chan is doing?"

"You know the deal with Sasuke…" Ino said, and Hana nodded. Did everyone know? Were they all seriously okay with this? Hinata was so terrified she kept drinking.

"You okay?" Kiba asked her quietly and Hinata nodded, her face was a little pink already, because of intoxication, not embarrassment. About thirty minutes later, when they were all pretty drunk, there was a knock on the door and Akamaru went towards it, wagging his tail. Ino leapt up and stumbled a little on her to greet her boyfriend. She opened the door and wrapped her arms around Shikamaru's neck, giving him a wet kiss that made him turn red in front of everybody.

"Wow babe, you're already drunk…" As he was groaning, Ino shoved her glass in his mouth, force-feeding him the wine. "I don't like these fruity drinks!" Shikamaru muttered, taking a sip anyways, "troublesome girl…" He made eye contact with Kiba but then relaxed his shoulders a little. They both knew he couldn't get mad that he was there. It was his place too. Shikamaru nodded at him, trying to be nice, "Hey."

"Hey, man." Kiba gave a half smile and Shikamaru returned it. Ino and Hana smiled at each other suspiciously. Hinata felt like she was completely out of the loop as always. "Hey, Hinata-chan…" Hinata nodded at him, embarrassed to be drunk. "Is Naruto-kun here?"

"Shikamaru!" Ino slapped his back. "Don't bug her. I invited her." She winked at Hinata who looked at her like she was crazy.

"Oh, okay." Shikamaru furrowed his brow at Hinata then looked around the couch and took the empty seat next to Kiba's sister. Ino jumped on his lap. Hinata had to admit, she had fun drinking with all of them. It was like the old times, before she even knew she had a chance with Naruto, and she would always hang out at Kiba's house. Ino and Shikamaru were actually really nice and seemed really in love. Hinata envied that they were so comfortable yet infatuated with each other at the same time. She wanted to feel that balance, but she felt like Naruto and Kiba were each only one of those things.

The air between her and Kiba was making her tense. It was like before but it wasn't. Before he used to tease her and she wouldn't think much of it. Now, everytime he made a comment or fiddled with her bracelets, he made her nervous. He seemed to have less self control the more he drank, he started making bedroom eyes at her.

"You practically drooling!" Hana reached over Hinata and flicked her brother's forehead, "I know Hinata-chan is cute but damn!" Shikamaru looked at them but Ino took his face and forced him into a passionate kiss. "Okay, somebody needs to get a room and it won't be mine." Hana stuck her tongue out at Ino.

"Let's go baby!" Ino purred playfully at Shikamaru, embarrassing him but he nodded and they stood up to leave. After they were gone, Hana stood up and walked over to Akamaru and headed for the door. Kiba raised his eyebrows at her.

"I'm gonna go walk him. Because we're probably all gonna pass out later and I don't want him to have an accident." Kiba nodded excitedly as his sister spoke. "Don't rape Hinata, please." Hana said jokingly. She made them both turn red.

When she left, Hinata and Kiba sat in silence. Kiba reached for another glass and offered another to Hinata. She rejected it. He drank half of his and then regretted it, "Uh…" Hinata decided to help him out and drank the rest of it. "Hehe," Kiba chuckled as she put it down after drinking it and hiccupping. He started rubbing her thigh.

"No shtap Kiba…" She slurred and half-heartedly pushed him off. She wanted it but she didn't want to admit it. He slipped his hand up her shirt and started groping her, aggressively sticking his hand inside her bra and starting twisting her nipples between his fingers. He started licking her neck. "Ah! Kiba….ahh…" She didn't know how to make him stop, she clenched her knees together but he separated them with his free hand.

"What's the matter? You getting wet?" He chuckled, rubbing her clit through her pants and starting to suck harder on her neck, and then bit her, making her moan loudly. He stood in front of her and took his shirt off and unbuckled his pants, pulling them down and showing his hard-on. He grabbed the back of her head and made her suck him up. "Yeah…I missed this, Hinata…I wanna fuck the shit of you." He moaned, clenching her hair in one hand, and kneading her breast at the same time. He pulled away from her and slipped her shirt and pants off of her and sat down on the couch and pulled her head down to suck him there. He snapped her bra off. "Come here, now and ride me," He ordered, making her straddle him. He tugged her panties to the side and forced her down on his member quickly, making her cry out a little. He gave her a rough spank and bounced her up and down rapidly, "Why didn't you let me do this earlier? I wanted everyone to see how cute you look on my cock." He growled between his teeth, watching her boobs bounce wildly in his face. He could feel her dripping and he thrust his hips forward, clenching her bottom tightly, and he gasped, his face turning red, he came quicker than usual, and he came inside her.


	16. Chapter 16: Exactly

"K-Kiba…you can't keep doing this!" Hinata scolded while putting her clothes on quickly, fearing that Hana would return and find them naked on each other.

"What?" he said in a daze. He was still panting and sweating.

"What if I get pregnant?"

"Guess you'll be stuck with me, baby." He purred, still a little drunk. Hinata's face turned bright red and she scowled.

"Is that what you're trying to do?" She snapped, "Do you think you're going to sweep me off my feet or something?" He jerked his head forward and creased his eyebrows.

"Excuse me?" He stood up, towering over her. She took a step back.

"I love Naruto." Her breathing was short and rapid now.

"Well," he laughed, throwing his arms up, "Look around!" He shouted in her face, "This is _my _house! Not Naruto's! And this-" He grabbed her by the ass and pressed her against his body, "This is mine now. You're mine Hinata." He growled assertively. She momentarily accepted then shook herself from it.

"No! NO! No I'm not!" She shoved him off, "THIS" She screamed, "THIS is a MISTAKE!"

"Yeah? How many times are you going to repeat it then? If it's so wrong, why do you keep coming back?" He approached her, cupping her chin but she slapped his hand away from her face.

"I-I…" Her heart pounded, she thought very carefully about the rest of her intended sentence: _This is the last time. _"I'm leaving!" She turned around and headed for the door. "And don't call me baby ever again." She paused, "That's Naruto's word." She slammed the door behind her. Kiba started crying as soon as she left. He grabbed the glass they had shared and chucked it at the door, watching it shatter into a thousand pieces. He couldn't take it anymore. He felt trapped under her spell. He was risking his friendship with both her and Naruto, his reputation, his dignity, and his own honor as a man. He wanted Hinata, around his arm in public view, he wanted to feel like a couple not a sex toy she pulled out when she was alone and horny. He sobbed into his palms.

"I need to tell Naruto." He cried, "I have to fess up. To everything."

It was late, but Hinata still made her way to his house and knocked on the door, hoping he wasn't already asleep. Naruto opened the door and greeted her much differently than usual. She wanted him to open his arms out and give her a big grin and shout, "Baby!"

But his mouth was in a straight line, and his expression was hardened, he held his arms limply at his sides. "Why are you here?" She furrowed her brow.

"W-What?" Her heart was beating a mile a minute.

"Why didn't you just stay at Kiba's house?" Hinata's eyes widened. Huge. How did he know? "Don't look so surprised." He sighed, "Shikamaru told me you were there."

She didn't say anything; she just stared down at her feet, feeling dizzy.

"Why would you leave me to go there?" He sounded so hurt; she didn't want to imagine his face as he said it. "Why won't you ever answer me? You can't even explain what's going on with you!" Her mouth was really dry, she didn't know how or what to say. "You should call Kiba to pick you up. Its late and you shouldn't walk by yourself."

"Naruto-kun…please don't…"

"Goodnight, Hinata." He closed the door gently but surely. She just stood there, unsure of what to do. She couldn't go home at this hour, and she certainly didn't want to. She knew she could go back to Kiba's. But that would make her look like she didn't mean what she had said. She wanted to be with Naruto now. She wanted to belong with him, but it was so hard. She couldn't be honest with him. She would lose him the instant the truth was revealed. But she would never truly have him if she didn't say it. She pounded on the door.

"Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun! Please open the door!" She cried, "Please please open the door!" She was desperate for his love. He had never been cold to her. It had always been her that pushed her away. She was realizing how it felt. How it felt to try so hard to let someone in when they won't truly face you. But he had tried to face her, to understand her, to give her what she wanted. But she hadn't had the guts. She knocked her forehead against the door and slid down. He finally opened the door.

"Hinata, please stand up. I'll call you a cab. Or I'll call your dad. But you can't stay with me tonight."

"Please Naruto-kun…" She sobbed, "I just want to be with you. I just want to be at your side." She stood up and folded her hands and held them against her chest, "I love you Naruto! I love only you!" His eyes were full of sadness and pain when she said that. She was confirming all his suspicions with her defenses.

"Everyone thinks…" He laughed to himself, tears spilling, scratching the back of his head, "I'm a real big idiot, ya' know? I really thought…you were different. But you really just think I'm a fool."

"I never said that!"

"You never said a lot of things. But that doesn't mean you never did or meant them either!" He had a point. She wasn't even sure he knew exactly what he was talking about but he was right. "Tell me, Hinata." He locked eyes with her, "What exactly is going on with you and Kiba?"

* * *

Hey everyone! Wow I am sad that some of you think this is a fic meant to bash Naruto or make him the bad guy. Not my intention at all! if anything Kiba is the bad guy or Hinata? Because Naruto doesn't even know what's going on between them, and he's been trying really hard to get Hinata to express herself. Also that guy I was talking about in my last author's note, I am convinced he has a personality disorder and imo he just gets offended really easily. I mean his response to my defense on his review was just to call me a whore because he's in love with Naruto the character or whatever. Boo-hoo man. You continue to bitch about how bad my story is, but yet you keep reading and reviewing...idk usually when I'm not feeling a story I just drop it early on, no point in torturing yourself...i would suggest some therapy maybe and working on comprehension level. Because you also said I think Naruto doesn't have a right to be mad at Hinata when that is not true. He does but he doesn't know it yet. Or he didn't. I don't wanna spoil anymore. As for the those enjoying, thank you for reading! Things are going to start boiling down soon! After all, "Three things cannot be hidden for long: the sun the moon and the truth." :)


	17. Chapter 17: Double the Trouble

Before Hinata could respond, Naruto's phone went off. He was about to send it straight to voicemail when he saw the caller ID.

"Its Kiba." Naruto said flatly. Earnestly stunned at the coincidence.

Hinata froze, "N-N…Don't pick-k u-up…I-I will te-" Naruto looked at her very angrily.

"Wait here." He ordered sternly and she watched as he answered the call and closed the door. "Kiba..?" Was all she heard him say as his voice faded. Hinata put her back against the door, trying to compose herself as she furiously chewed her nails down to the skin. _Why is he calling? Did he get that mad he's gonna tell him? NO! If he does that before I can, Naruto will __**never**__ forgive me! _She was sweating and wheezing uncontrollably and her body was trembling. _No. No. No. Kiba wouldn't do that to me. He wouldn't. Besides, he's in this, too. If he sinks me, he goes down with me. _Then she remembered how hungrily his eyes looked when he called her "his" and how she had blatantly rejected it and refused to be "stuck with him". _Kiba please. If you really care about me, don't do this. I'm so sorry for hurting you, but just please don't do this! _She begged and prayed silently, trying to calm herself down as she heard Naruto's footsteps reappearing, _What if he didn't say anything! Don't look so freaked out! _She turned away from the door and her heart stopped as he reopened it slowly.

It must have been an entire sixty seconds that Naruto's big blue eyes sunk deeply into hers. Everything felt still and quiet in the late night air.

"Baby, I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions!" Naruto wailed, shocking Hinata with a tight embrace. "You're so cold," He rubbed the goosebumps on her arms, "Come inside. Why aren't you wearing a coat?" Naruto lifted her up like a baby and snuggled her close. She didn't want to say that Sakura had it. "Maybe I should take you shopping tomorrow, huh? I've been saving up, you know." Hinata tried very hard not to cry.

"Y-you don't need to do that, Naruto-kun, I have plenty." She leaned her head against his chest, she still felt like the wolrd was spinning but now she was no longer afraid to fall right off the face of it.

"Don't be silly, baby! I only have extra money because I stopped being a drunken loser." He kissed her hair, "but I'm gonna ask you to please take a shower," He chuckled, walking her over to the bathroom, "You smell like a wet dog." Hinata gulped and her heart skipped a beat, again. She silently thanked and apologized to Kiba for not revealing her. But why had he called? She didn't know if she should ask. She was also relieved that Naruto had suggested she bathe, until he didn't leave the bathroom and started taking his clothes off. She widened her eyes at him nervously. "What's the matter, baby?" He grinned, and once naked himself he walked over to Hinata and started pulling down her pants but she stopped him right away.

"N-No! That's too embarrassing!" She lied. She actually wasn't scared to shower with him. She was scared that he would see the wet spots on her panties, the soreness on her nipples – or worst of all, Kiba's cum dried on her inner thighs. She felt absolutely disgusted with herself. He made a pouty face at her and pleaded, but she couldn't accept. She felt so bad that she couldn't but knew the hurt he was experiencing now from being rejected from the shower was no comparison to the blow he would feel if he found out she had just had sex with someone else. "T-tomorrow…" She promised, "I'm just so tired right now, I don't want to take a long shower." She swallowed.

Naruto's eyes lit up, "Oh I see," He smiled again and put his arms around her waist and snaked them up to her breast and squeezed. Hinata tried not to wince from the tenderness. He used his other hand to move her hair so he could nuzzle her neck, he paused, "Oh…I didn't know I gave you a hickey." Hinata almost had a stroke when he said that. She nervously moved his hand away from her breast so he wouldn't feel her rapid heartbeat and turned to face him, covering her neck.

"I-I tried to cover it up after I left your house so no one would see and think…badly of us…" She was getting better at lying. Naruto nodded but then licked his lips and pulled her towards him again.

"I don't mind, I like when people know you're taken." He put his mouth on the same spot, a sensation that would normally bring her pleasure, only seized her with shame. "Sorry, baby, I need to leave you alone so you could shower! Or I'm just going to have to lick you clean myself…" He groaned in her ear. She pushed him back.

"N-no Naruto-kun! Tommorow!" She tried to be cute and reassuring about it, and apparently he bought it because he gave another pout before playfully stomping out of the bathroom. Hinata immediately shut the door and locked it, double checking that it was secure. She quickly stripped off her clothes and looked into the mirror. She gasped when she saw how big the mark was. _Damn you Kiba…_ She cursed herself but then remembered how good it had felt getting it and then cursed herself again for having that thought. She looked down and her nipples weren't that bad, only a little swollen, they would be fine. Her panties though, she wanted to burn, they were an absolute mess and collage of her and Kiba's fluids. She covered her face, not wanting to look at it. She didn't want to look at her own thighs or vulva, afraid to face off with what she had just done. Instead, she hopped straight into the shower and ran warm water; it was soothing across her sinful skin. She sighed deeply in relaxation.

"Bay-bee!" Naruto lifted her from her trance when he tapped on the door with his fingertips, "You said you were gonna take a short shower! Why didn't you let me in?" He whined. How long had she been in there? She quickly shut off the water and wrapped Naruto's orange towel around herself, gathering her clothes, making sure to stuff her underwear into a ball hidden within her other attire.

"Sorry I was practically falling asleep in there," Hinata smiled sheepishly as she opened the door. Naruto grinned and raised his eyebrows at the sight of her in a towel.

"I'm sorry you were only in there for five minutes," He laughed, "I just wanted to see you naked!" He admitted, tugging her towel off exposing her to him. He bit his lip, a gesture Hinata secretly wished he didn't do because it gave her awkward déjà vu.

"Naruto-kun…I'm so ti-ah!" She was cut off by Naruto trailing kisses down from her collarbone to her belly button. She squeezed her knees together, she was still sore in that area. "I'm super tired!" She begged, trying to push his face away as he got closer. He was being stubborn and licked her clit, making her tense her muscles again. The last thing she wanted was to have sex right now, "I'm so tired!" She repeated as he kept licking her.

"You don't have to do anything," Naruto giggled. Hinata was running out of excuses. "We can go to the bed if you want." They decided on that compromise and walked towards the bed where Hinata laid her wet hair against his cool pillow. Naruto climbed up in front of her and spread her legs against her will and starting licking and rubbing her clit. She closed her eyes tightly and tried to relax and enjoy herself enough to get wet so it would hurt less when he penetrated her. She was so nervous that it wasn't working. She wanted to just tell him that it hurt down there, but it wasn't believable because he hadn't been rough when they were together earlier, and that was so many hours ago. He stuck a finger inside and it made her squirm with pain, which Naruto mistook for pleasure, and he started doing it harder. She tried not to show how much it was hurting, so she clawed the sheets under he hands, which made Naruto think she was even more into it. Before she could think of something to stop him, Naruto crawled over her body and jammed his hardened member inside. Luckily, he wasn't as well-endowed as Kiba, but the pain at that moment was still excruciating. She whimpered softly, just praying that it would end soon, but Naruto was taking longer than usual.

Finally, it started to feel good, and she smoothed her fingers in his blonde hair and sucked on his neck. Just as she was getting into it, she felt a wetness shoot up inside of her.

"NARUTO!" She shouted, pushing him off. He looked panicked himself.

"S-Sorry! Oh my god I'm sorry!" He cried, still cumming. "Sorry! Oh GOD!" He groaned heavily, his face was bloodshot, "Did it go inside?!" They both looked in horror as it was indeed oozing out of Hinata and all over the sheets and her thighs. Naruto hurriedly grabbed the towel and tried to wipe it off.

"Stop! You're putting more inside!" She bawled, taking the towel away and wiping herself.

"Hinata-chan! I'm really sorry! I didn't do it on purpose!" Tears started coming out of his and he covered his face. She felt so bad for being angry. She hadn't been nearly as hard on Kiba for it. She had just freaked out because now the possibility of her getting pregnant was doubled. Worse of all, if that happened, she would have a whole agonizing nine months to pray that the baby would be born with whiskers instead of red markings.

* * *

Sorry if this chapter was a little gross with all the cum details lol. R&R :p


	18. Chapter 18: Peach Tea & Cherry Tree

Hinata paced outside the pharmacy, her hands fiddling with her frilly, floral skirt. _Maybe she's not going to come. _She felt stupid for having waited so long. Finally, somebody tapped her right shoulder, she turned but saw no one and then heard giggling from her left.

"Goodmorning." Yamanaka Ino was there, wearing an orange and yellow romper with a tan jacket over it, designer sunglasses, about a million braclets, and she had her hair pulled into a messy but stylish bun. "Sorry, I'm late. I was getting ready." She smiled. Hinata didn't understand why she had to get all glamorized to accompany her to buy a Plan B pill. She would have preferred Hana to come, but she had just left that morning back to Suna, of course, she somehow convinced Hinata sending Ino instead was a good idea. "You should relax a little, you look like you're gonna puke." Ino pulled Hinata's cheeks, making them turn pink. "Its not a big deal. This is better than getting an abortion in a couple months," She winked, and Hinata looked horrified, "Haha! You get so freaked out so easily!" She started walking in the store and looked back to see Hinata quivering in the same spot. Ino rolled her eyes and went over and tugged Hinata by the arm. "C'mon! Its seriously gonna be okay! There aren't even any side effect!" She assured, pulling Hinata against her will. They stood in the line and Hinata started to chew her almost completely worn out nails when Ino shoved them out of her mouth, "Stop it! That's not cute!" She scolded, "You could use some serious acrylics." Hinata turned red and scowled a little. She just wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. When they got to the front of the line, the friendly looking lady gave them a big smile and asked what she could do for them.

"Um…Um…" Hinata fiddled with her fingers and tapped her foot nervously. Ino took pity on her and did it herself.

"I need Plan B, please." She said, a little too loudly for Hinata's taste. The lady nodded politely and handed her a white paper bag. Ino thanked the woman and walked out. "You see?" Ino asked as they stepped outside, "The sky hasn't fallen! You can relax now." Hinata had to admit, it really wasn't so bad. "Now, let's go get something to wash that down with," Ino smiled, "I'll buy." Hinata tried to decline but Ino insisted. They crossed the street to a nearby convenience store. They went straight to the refrigerated drinks and Ino grabbed two bottles of peach tea and strut over to the register. Both of their faces turned red when they looked up at who their cashier was.

"Oh…its you." Sasuke Uchiha squinted at Ino, who responded by frowning and giving him a momentary glare. Hinata was confused, last she knew, Ino had a crush on Sasuke. He lifted an eyebrow when he sa Hinata standing with her. He scanned the drinks, "300 yen." He said rudely, extending his palm. Wow, Hinata thought, he punched a customer and he was the epitome of unfriendly, how on earth did he manage to keep his job?

"T-thanks." Hinata bowed, and Sasuke gave the ever so slightest nod.

"He is such an asshole, ugh, I can't believe he _still_ works there," Ino snorted as they exited the store, "Here you go." She handed a tea to Hinata and took out the pill bottle from the bag. Hinata blushed, "Don't worry, nobody can tell what it is, just take it quick so I can throw out the bag." Hinata followed her directions and took the magical pill with a big gulp of tea. "All good?" She gave a small smile to Hinata whom nodded, finally looking a bit relaxed. They started walking for a bit, an awkward silence clouding them. "So…what are you gonna do right now?" Ino finally asked. Hinata blushed and shrugged.

"May-Maybe just go home or something…"

"Yeah?" Ino paused then said, "Do you wanna go for a little walk or something?" She blushed herself, surprising Hinata with her question. "You don't have to…I'm just… free today…I mean I have the day off and Shika's working so..."

"O-okay." They nodded briefly at each other strolled around the town, taking a seat on a bench under an autumn cherry tree. They both made small talk admiring the nice breeze and pretty flowers on the trees. Then, Ino decided to turn the conversation a bit bolder.

"Can I ask you something, Hinata?"

"Y-Sure?"

"Well, is it okay…if you tell me…" She exhaled, thinking how she could word her question as to not sound offensive, "Why did you want this pill? Because of Naruto or Kiba?" Hinata's face turned really red. "You don't have to answer." Hinata thought for a long time and finally sighed.

"Both." Ino opened her mouth a little in shock but then looked away and nodded.

"Okay." Another very awkward silence. "You know, I did something like that before." Hinata looked up at her curiously. "I used to have a _thing _with Kiba and Shikamaru at the same time." Hinata's eyes widened. Everyone knew about that rumor, but she had never heard Ino talk about it. Ino kicked her tan boots together and swayed them, "I was more naïve back then. I really wanted a relationship but I didn't want to be disappointed sexually or whatever…" She looked at Hinata, "I sound like a total ho, don't I?" It was a serious question that made Hinata turn really red and look away.

"No. Not r-really." Hinata stated honestly. She was in no place to judge anybody.

"Well I guess I was. I was fooling around with Shikamaru but fucking Kiba on the side. For some reason, I was too nervous to do it with Shika…I even lied and told him I was a virgin so he wouldn't pressure me." Hinata didn't know what to do with what she was hearing. She felt so uncomfortable. Why was Ino telling her all this? "Turns out I was only scared because I was stupidly in love with him," She stuck her bottom lip out, "I remember how fast my heart would race when he would even get close enough to kiss me." Hinata was genuinely surprised, it seemed like Shikamaru and Ino had always been comfortable, "He was my best friend, so it was weird, but it felt right. Is that how you feel with Kiba?" Hinata chewed her lip and shook her head.

"No…the one I love…"

"Naruto?" Ino finished her sentence, "I see." Ino looked up at the morning sky, "I'll take your word for it."

Hinata looked down at her feet.

"I'm assuming Naruto doesn't know," Hinata's look confirmed Ino's statement, "Of course not, right? That was probably the most nerve-wracking part of the whole experience for me." Ino breathed deeply and rubbed her hands against her thighs and slumped her shoulders, "But you can't hide it forever, you know. The more you wait, the worst it'll be." Hinata scratched her head nervously, she wanted to leave now. "I don't want to nag you, but it's true. It's not going to be me, I promise, but someone is going to tell him if you don't."

"I-I want to…tell…him…" Hinaa sniffled, fighting the lump that was forming in her throat.

"But you're scared he'll break up with you, right? Let me tell you one thing for sure, he's going to be mad. Really _really_ mad." Hinata was getting a headache. "But things have a funny way of working out if it's meant to be. I'm not saying what you're doing is right or that it's not understandable. Because both of those things would make me a liar," She stood up and smoothed her bottoms out, "But if you tell him, you might lose him – maybe forever, maybe not. But if you don't, you'll definitely lose him – forever." She bowed at Hinata a little, indicating she was going to head off, "If you really love him, you'll sacrifice your fears for your respect for him. Or choose Kiba, if you want to. But only if you really could let yourself stop loving Naruto," Hinata shuddered at those words, "Because Kiba really loves you, believe me. He does. He's willing to risk so much to have you even if it's just secretly on the side. With me, I wasn't dating Shikamaru yet, and I was just a piece of ass to Kiba and vice versa… But Kiba is even friends with Naruto…" She took a breath, "I'm not trying to pressure you to pick him. Or tell you what to do. But these guys both have real feelings for you and you shouldn't mess with them anymore." She bowed again and turned around. "Don't hate me for saying these things. In all honesty, I hope we can be friends. I barley even see Sakura anymore…" _Sakura! _Hinata thought, _had she told Sakura? _"Oh yeah and don't worry about Sakura. She has her own pile of shit to deal with. Besides, I would never tell her anything like that. No matter what her and Sasuke will always have Naruto's back. The last thing you and Kiba need is Team 7 jumping you." She laughed, even though it wasn't funny, even Hinata managed to laugh. "Well…I have to go feed my cats."

She waved at Hinata without looking and walked away. Hinata stared at her back. She had been in a similar position not too long ago, and she had been exposed to everyone. Yet somehow, she still walked so confidently with her head held high. People called her a slut and a bitch and she still wore her flirtatious clothes and put on makeup. On top of it all, Ino had managed to be with Shikamaru in the end. Hinata wondered, if maybe she could be like her.

* * *

Hey thank you guys for all your reviews! Negative or not, I got you talking, I suppose. I've decided to do what I should have from the begining and simply ignore the negativity. Don't get me wrong, I thoroughly read and respect your opinions, but I don't feel the need to explain myself or try to mold my story to get your panties out of a bunch. This story isn't fluff or cute or heart-warming. Its real and frustrating and annoying and that's just my style and I thought about skipping some stuff and rushing to the end so you guys could all shut up and stop hating, but that wouldn't be fair to myself, the story, or those that actually enjoy it and want to see an honest conclusion. Thank you all for reading this far and I hope you'll find something you can appreciate by the end of it all. If not, then, oh well, the story will still be told the way it wants to be. I have finals next week so I'm not sure if I'll be updating this weekend, but after Wednesday the semester is over &Ill have free time to wrap things up here and move on to the third part of these stories (which will be mainly SasuSaku [it will be called 'The Drug In Me']) &other fics I have in mind. Also, I'll eventually write a purely Naruhina fic one day (I love NH canon-wise but they kind of bore me in FF [too fluffy for my taste]) and then maybe you guys will all stop whining so much. Till then, have a good weekend!


	19. Chapter 19: To the Future

"Baby you've been really happy lately," Naruto noticed, with a big smile on his face as he walked hand in hand with his girlfriend around town. Hinata returned his grin and nodded, "Did something happen?" Hinata thought about her response: _It's not just that, it's also what __**hasn't **__happened – I haven't even talked to Kiba in weeks, I have a new friend (Ino) and everything is going amazing with you, Naruto-kun. _

"No, Naruto-kun," Hinata tippy-toed to peck her boyfriend's whiskers with her pastel lips, "I'm just really happy to be with you." Naruto had his gaze fixed on the beautiful girl at his side, amazed at how wonderful and-

_BAM!_

"OOFF!" Naruto wailed as he ran straight into a sign, it sunk deeply into his stomach and made him hover over in pain.

"A-Are you okay?!" Hinata's face flushed in both anger and embarrassment as some bystanders giggled. She tried to comfort the groaning Naruto who suddenly lost interest in his own agony and was focused on the wooden sign he had ran into. It read, in bold red: **Now Hiring**.

"Babyyyy…" A devious grin spread across Naruto's face as he grabbed Hinata's hand and started to tug, "Didn't you say you wanted a job?" Hinata's face brightened more red.

"N-no…I-I…" Hinata recalled that she had indeed mentioned it to Naruto, but it was more of a vent than a serious remark, "My father…"

"What about him? Just get the job and _then _tell him! What's he going to say? Just let him know you've already made the commitment and it would shame your family's name to neglect responsibility!" Naruto winked happily. _It's not that simple. _Hinata sighed to herself. Her father has never allowed her to have any sort of job or even volunteer work – that was not her place as an heiress. As she sulked silently, Naruto refused to take no for an answer and pulled her inside – it was a restaurant.

"Table for two?" A short and thin man with a long face covered by round glasses asked the couple as they approached.

"No, actually, I heard you were hiring." Naruto said confidently with Hinata hiding behind him. The man nodded and then cocked his head apologetically.

"I'm terribly sorry, sir, but the only position left open is hostess and we're looking for a _female _employee. We _were _looking for a waiter or waitress, but a young man just-"

"Oh no, I already have a job!" Naruto cut the man off, and then cupped a hand over his mouth: "Paradise Ecchi – maybe you've heard of it? I'm the artist and writer, actually." Naruto winked, making the man flush. Hinata shut her eyes, mortified. The man cleared his throat and Naruto propped Hinata in front of himself, squeezing her shoulders, "This is your girl right here, by the way."

The man stared at Hinata for about thirty seconds and nodded his head, "Can I see a smile, sweetheart?" The man requested, making Hinata gulp and flinch nervously. Slowly but surely she forced what she imagined to be the most awkward and unnatural grin of her life. The man held his poker face stare, making Hinata want to vomit. Finally, he spoke, "Well, alright then do you have any experience?"

"N-Not exa-"Hinata's meek reply was interrupted by Naruto's overpowering voice.

"She was actually working as my assistant but she quit because she wants to be independent from me." Naruto lied, faking a sad face at Hinata and fooling the man.

"I see…" The man licked his lips, "I guess we could give it a shot. Are you in school?"

"N-no sir." Hinata admitted shamefully. Her father had her homeschooled and college was "unnecessary" and a "waste of time" for her.

"That's good. So you're available in the mornings and late nights? We need more young faces around here like that." The man smiled and Hinata couldn't help but smile, too, "We can start your training tomorrow. You'll be making ¥764 for now, but if you do well…" The man winked at her, making her face light up further. "So I will see you tomorrow morning, Uzumaki-san?"

"I-It's…" Hinata stumbled through her words.

"She's not Uzumaki," Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Not yet, anyways." He smiled sweetly at Hinata.

"My apologies," The man bowed, "I just assumed because of your name-"

"Don't sweat it!" Naruto assured, not offended in the least by the mistake.

"So what is your name, miss?" The attention was re-directed towards Hinata.

"H-hyuuga." Hinata said shyly but proudly, "Hyuuga Hinata."

"That was awesome!" Naruto danced down the street, pulling Hinata with him. "He even read my work!"

"How do you know he read Paradise…" Hinata blushed, unable to continue the raunchy title.

"He knew my last name, duh!" Naruto stuck his tongue out, "I think we both have to celebrate with some ramen! To our successes! And…" He literally swept the tiny girl off her feet, lifting her in his arms bridal style, making people passing by stare and point, "To the future Uzumaki Hinata!"

* * *

I hope everyone is enjoying their holiday break! I apologize for the hiatus, but this season has my schedule super hectic! Thanks to everyone who wished me luck on my finals, I aced Japanese foreign language, English writing, and Asian studies, but I will sadly be repeating math in a couple semesters... D'X (WAAH)

Also, **THIS STORY IS AU!**

Sorry for not clearing that up before! But here is a list of the character's occupations in this fic:

Naruto: Manga-ka (comic book artist and writer)

Hinata: Heiress (soon to be restaurant hostess)

Kiba: Unemployed (supported by his sister, he lives in her apartment [which her parents gave to her so she owns it])

Hana (Kiba's sister): Veterinary Medicine University Student in Sunagakure (she also has a job as a veterinary assistant in Suna, from which she sends Kiba allowance money for food and stuff)

Ino: Runs Yamanaka Flower Shop (online college as well)

Shikamaru: Runs Nara Deer Farm

Sasuke: Full-time employee at a Convenience Store

Sakura: Part-time worker at a kiosk in the mall, college student at Konoha U Honors College

Anyways, the story is taking a turn...many things to come...that will be leading to the end which I have pictured perfectly in my head...For those who read & enjoy, thank you for your continued support throughout this crazy story!


	20. Chapter 20: The Daily

"Uzumaki," The man from yesterday smiled as Hinata walked in, making her blush, "I'm just joking. Hyuuga. How are you?" She gave him a bow and laughed nervously, "You'll be-"

"Sorry, I'm late, I had to walk my dog!" A familiar voice startled Hinata and she turned around to find herself face to face with none other than Kiba. The two stared at each other, in shock.

"Late on second week? Tsk. You're lucky you're popular with customers, Inuzuka. Go get your apron on." The man ordered and Kiba quickly ran off into a door that had a sign saying "Employees only". The man turned back to Hinata, "I'm sorry, where were we? Oh yes. You'll be wearing a traditional Thai dress, since this is a Thai restaurant." Hinata looked around to confirm his statements – the men wore simple black but the women were in short, colorful dresses with high Chinese collars. "You can go in the back and find two in your size. You can pick whatever colors you'd like." He smiled, "My name is Teguchi Sunan. I'm the manager. In the back there is a woman named Nina. She'll show you around and explain your duties.

Following his directions, Hinata went towards the employees room as Kiba was walking out. They almost bumped into each other, and Hinata avoided his gaze and walked in quickly. Inside, there were some girls changing. Hinata's face flushed. Did they all change like that? With male employees coming in and out? A woman about her height but much thinner with olive skin and hazel eyes noticed Hinata and approached her.

"You must be the new girl," Her voice demanded attention when she spoke, and she put her manicured hands on her hips. Oh yeah, she was in her lacey underwear. "I'm Nina." She extended her hand for a handshake, a gesture Hinata was not very used to. She shook her hand awkwardly. Hinata averted looking at the woman or her piercing eyes or her round breasts, but everywhere she looked, were women with mean faces and half-dressed bodies. "You don't have to change here if you don't want to. Boss never comes in. And you should learn to make eye contact." She scolded, making Hinata shiver and stand straight.

"Y-Yes m-m-'aam!" She squeaked. The lady lifted her eyebrows and shook her head as she walked over to a cubby full with folded clothes.

"What size are you?" Hinata tried to answer but she was unsure. Nina sighed and flipped through the dresses, "With those tits, you can't pull off a small. It might rip." She stated, making Hinata's eyes widen. Nina took out a purple and blue dress and held it up, "Here's a medium." She shoved the dress into Hinata's hands, "If it doesn't fit, I'll give you a large." Hinata looked around nervously, "There's a bathroom outside. Hurry before customers show up." Hinata nodded and rushed outside.

She saw Kiba un-stacking chairs and she locked herself in the bathroom before he could notice her. The bathroom was decorated nicely – with flowers arranged on the sink. Hinata stripped and stared at her figure in the mirror. She was far from fat, but she didn't have that slim figure she had just seen on Nina. She squeezed into the form fitting dress, it was tight and it had little folds on her curves. Hinata wasn't sure if that's how it was supposed to look. She examined herself from all the angles possible and was about to take it off and ask for a bigger size before Nina started pounding on the door.

"Come out! Let me see!" She commanded, and Hinata hesitantly opened the door and exposed herself. Nina tapped a finger against her chin and tapped her foot, "Hey, Kiba! Come over here!" She called, and Hinata wanted to go back into the bathroom. He came over, looking confused and uncomfortable. He tried to not look at Hinata.

"Yes?" He gulped.

"Do you think she needs a bigger size?" Nina gestured at Hinata, causing her face to become on fire. Kiba's cheeks also flared, and without even looking he shook his head and walked away. "He's useless." Nina waved her hand in front of her face and looked at Hinata again, "It looks good, just don't breathe." She laughed and pulled Hinata towards the front of the restaurant. "Your job is easy. Just greet customers and seat them. If you do okay, we'll teach you how to use the register in a few days." She pointed to the stack of menus hidden behind the counter, "One per customer once they're seated. While you're doing that, you tell them the special for the day. Today is Pad Thai." As she finished her explanation, three women walked in. Nina nodded at Hinata and walked away. Hinata gulped nervously and tried to smile.

"H-Hello. W-Welcome." She was trying not to stutter, but her nerves were getting the best of her.

"Hello." One of the woman said, she was in her early thirties and she had a short, dirty blonde bob and was wearing a pantsuit, "Table for three, please." Hinata bowed slightly and clumsily grabbed three menus before leading the nearest empty table.

"Oh, can we have one near the back?" One of the other women, with shoulder length black hair asked. Hinata nodded and walked in that direction. She froze when Kiba was there, scrubbing a table.

"Sorry," He cleaned faster, "Just a minute." He finished quickly and stepped away and bowed and the women giggled.

"Oh don't worry about it!" The third one with curly red hair assured, blushing. They sat down and Hinata went through her assigned motions robotically. However, the women were more intrigued in staring at the waiter scrubbing the table in front of them instead of the daily special. Hinata noticed they had forgotten about her so she rushed back to the front to wait for more customers.

As she stood there, she could hear the women giggling like schoolgirls as Kiba took their order. Women were always throwing themselves at him. _He's not a supermodel or something. _Hinata sighed, thinking to herself. She was getting irritated by their voices.

"Hey, why do you look like you're gonna punch someone?" Nina snapped Hinata out of her thoughts, "The day just started." She shook her head, "Smile for god's sake!" She scoffed, and walked away. Hinata closed her eyes and took a deep breath, cursing herself. She plastered on a smile and prepared herself but then yelped when she felt something rub against her thigh. She looked down to see Kiba bent down, trying to put the menus back.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." He apologized without looking at her and went away. It was going to be a long day.


	21. Chapter 21: Then It Hit Me

Hinata felt like decaying on her bed as she finally reached her house. Instead, she was greeted by a red-faced father and a fierce strike against her face. She toppled down onto the floor from the impact.

"Have you completely lost your mind?!" He spat, "You are an _heiress_! Not a fucking lowly waitress for Christ's sake!" He fumed, "Do you know how quickly word got to me? You're lucky I didn't head over there and pull you out by the hair you ungrateful little-"He clenched his fists and punched the wall next to him, "Don't show your face around here anymore!" He bellowed.

"But father-!"

"This was all your dim-witted sorry excuse for a boyfriend's idea I suppose! That gold digger! He knows how much money he's coning by being with you and he still wants more! What a low life piece of garbage you spread your legs for!"

"Don't say that about Naruto! That isn't true!" It was all Hinata could scream before she was slapped again, this time back handed, and fell back to the ground, blood splattering from her mouth.

"How dare you! I should have locked you up in this house before you made those petty so-called friends of yours! You have no self-respect or identity! They've completely stripped you of your family pride and you have disgraced every last one of us! I should have known when you begged me to let you go to college! Could you believe I almost considered it? What a fool I've been! To think I could have sent you myself to become further brainwashed!" His face revealed absolute disgust, "Don't you ever come back here again!"

"Father!" Hinata stumbled to her feet but the door was slammed in her face. She pounded and pounded but there was no response. She could hear her cousin Neji and her sister Hanabi's muffled voices arguing with her father's raging inside. _Hanabi will take my place._ Hinata realized, as she tears streamed down her face. _I will never see them again! _Her heart, although pained from the betrayal she felt from her family, couldn't help but feel relieved. _I can live my own life now. _

_This is what I've always wanted. _Hinata repeated to herself as she wobbled down the street like a zombie. _I'm free. _

She looked up and was struck by a familiar place. Why was she at Kiba's apartment complex? Why wasn't she at Naruto's?

"Hinata?!" Hana's voice startled her. Hinata turned to find her staring at her with groceries in her hands, "What the hell happened?!" She cried when she saw the dried blood on Hinata's chin and shirt. Hinata couldn't respond, "Let's go inside!" Hinata wanted to refuse, but she couldn't. She followed Hana up to the apartment and heard Akamaru barking frantically as they got closer.

"Finally! I'm fucking hun-" Kiba stopped midsentence after answering the door when he saw Hinata next to his sister. Akamaru practically knocked Hinata down tackling her and licking her face. "Down boy." Kiba ordered blankly, blinking in disbelief. "Why are you here?" He finally said, which earned him a whack on the head from Hana.

"Don't be so rude! Its Hinata!" She shoved Kiba and walked in to put the groceries on the counter, "Well, come in!" She ordered, and Hinata clumsily stepped in. "Have you had dinner?" Hinata nodded. She had been really hungry, but after what had just happened, she couldn't manage a bite of food.

"Are you sure? You look kind of pale." Kiba said, feeling concerned. Hinata shook her head without looking at him and slowly lowered herself to the couch. He took a seat next to her and whispered hesitantly, "What happened? I know something's up." Hinata wouldn't face him, she just stared at her knees. "I know you hate me but please Hinata! Tell me," Kiba cupped her chin and turned her to him, his dark almond eyes piercing into her lavender orbs, "Who should I beat the crap out of?"

"Naruto!" Hana shouted, making Kiba and Hinata jolt apart and look back, "He keeps calling you! Just answer!" She tossed Kiba's phone at him, he almost let it hit the ground but he caught it. Hinata and Kiba stared at the flashing caller ID. Finally, Kiba picked up.

"Hey! Finally! Were you taking a dump or something? Start the game already!" Naruto whined loudly. Kiba groaned, he had completely forgotten he was about to start a round of zombies before he went to feed Akamaru and then answer the door.

"Uhh...now's not a good time…" Kiba scratched his head nervously, eyeing Hinata.

"Why not?!"

"Well, uh…my sister just got home…and I'm starving…"

"Ugh! Fine!" Naruto hung up. Kiba sunk into his couch and then sprang back up.

"Did he hurt you?!" Kiba said a little to loudly at Hinata.

"What?!" Hana walked over to them and crossed her arms, "Is Naruto abusing you?!" She shrieked. Hinata widened her eyes in horror and shook her head.

"Is he drinking again?!" Kiba stood up in rage.

"Oh I never liked him!" Hana shook her fists.

"Please stop!" Hinata cried, punching the couch beneath her. "Everyone just please stop! Naruto has been nothing but kind and patient with me!" That part made her tear up again, and she fought hard not to let herself cry but it was impossible. "My father found out and he…!" She hicked, "He _disowned _me!"

Hana and Kiba shot a look at each other, terrified. Hana knelt down and grabbed Hinata's hand tightly and squeezed.

"Oh honey!" She pulled her into a hug, "What did he find out? That you're dating Naruto?" Hinata shook her head. Hana looked up at Kiba, shocked, "He knows about you two..?!" Hinata gasped and stood up.

"What is she talking about?!" Hinata screamed at Kiba who shot a death glare at his sister. "Kiba!" Hinata snarled, reaching a tone she had never before, "I can't believe you!" She pushed him back, making him knock against a hanging portrait and knocking it down.

"Hey!" Hana quickly gripped Hinata's shoulder and pushed her back down to the couch, "Don't touch my little brother like that! I don't care how much I love you, Hinata, I won't let even you get away with that! You hear me?!" Hana's snap brought Hinata to the realization that she was acting just like her father. She buried her face into her palms.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Kiba didn't even tell me! You two are fucking obvious as FUCK!" Hana shouted angrily, her face turning red. Hinata stood up to leave but Kiba stood in front of the door, shaking his head.

"Hinata I'm sorry! Please! Don't leave!" He choked on his words, trying not to cry, too. "Please tell me what happened!"

* * *

**Sorry for such slow updating lately! I'm trying to form some kind of definite schedule for my fics so I can be more reliable :c! I hope those of you enjoying the story will bear with me and stick around. It's really not about the numbers, because when I read an encouraging or positive or even just a reader who's interested and not just bashing review, it really makes my day and makes me want to write more. Because of some psycho people that have attacked this fic (and me for writing it), I cringe everytime I click on the reviews of my stories (not even just this one, all of them) and I am so relieved and happy when I see that its not someone telling me to kill myself or that my story is just pure crap. It used to not bother me at all, but I have to admit that I am only human, and it started to take a toll on me. I momentarily felt discouraged and sad and couldn't write, but then I saw people reacting positively to one of my new fics and even this one! It really reminded me that I do have talent and that some people are just unhappy and cruel for no good reason. I mean, what do you get out of putting me or my story down? I am not going to change the content or end of this fic because you call it predictable or stupid or slutty or whatever other terms you come up with. Does it make your day better to try to bring someone else down?**

**I love writing, not for a profession or money (I don't get paid here lol and I'm writing this here at 2:50 AM instead of sleeping) and certainly not for the attention (Nobody here knows who I am. If i wanted attention I would post pictures on Instagram or upload something on YT or make a post on Facebook) And I like sharing my stories and its not your place or anyone else's to tell me not to. This all seriously reminds me of those book burnings and banned book week. I really understand the importance of it all now. Anyways, I will never give up or stop writing - no matter how controversial or difficult or how discouraging some people will be! Please continue to show your support in reviews and if you don't like the story or the way I portray the characters - **

**WELL YOU CAN KISS MY ASS :D **

**I hope you all had a Merry Christmas BTW! **


	22. Chapter 22: The Past

"Just answer me this, Hinata," Hana breathed when Hinata finished explaining her situation, "If you love Naruto as much as you say you do-"

"Hana!" Kiba interjected, not wanting his sister to meddle any further.

"No let me finish. Can I finish Hinata?" Hana stared straight at Hinata who slowly nodded. "Alright. If you claim to be in love with Naruto, why are you here right now? Why do you mess with my little brother's heart?"

"Hana! Stop!" Kiba stood up, his face red from embarrassment and fury, "It's none of your business!"

"Yes it is! When I come home and I find my little brother sulking at dawn over a girl dating another guy, it becomes my business! Kiba is in pieces because of you! You're just taking advantage of him and everything he has offer! If you need a shoulder to lean on, pick one! But don't go spreading your legs for every guy that-"

"What about Ino?!" Hinata shouted, surprising everyone by standing up and raising her voice, "Ino did the same thing! She played your brother! Look at her! She comes here whenever she wants! She even brings her new boyfriend over to shove it in Kiba's face! You're all friendly with her yet you yell at me! I'm not going to take this anymore! I don't want to keep getting pushed around by everyone as if they're all perfect and I'm-"

"You're using Ino as an excuse?! You don't know shit about her! You don't know why she was with Kiba! You don't know why she _left _Kiba, do you?!"

"Don't." Kiba snapped, squeezing his sister's arm, "Don't tell her that." He whispered softly and then, choking on his tears, he faced Hinata, "I'm sorry for taking advantage of your situation. I should have never touched you. It's all been my fault. I know more than anyone how much you truly love Naruto." He turned back to his sister, "I know that it seems like Hinata is the bad guy here, but really it's me. I know you're just looking out for me. But there's no reason to hate Hinata."

Hana looked at her brother in disbelief, and bit down on her lip to hold back from crying herself. She took one last sharp look at Hinata and huffed, shaking her head, as if she was ready to hit her. Fighting the urge, Hana jogged towards the door and left, slamming the door loudly.

Hinata's heart stung. She felt a pang of guilt eating her from the inside. She knew that Kiba was taking far too much responsibility. She had tortured her best friend and lied to her boyfriend. She didn't recognize herself anymore. She had once, although shy and meek, been proud of how honorable she was. But love and jealousy had made her bold and selfish.

_I just wanted to get back at Naruto. It hurt so much but I never said it to him. I disgusted myself for feeling so bitter. _

Her thoughts were impossible to ease or control, yet she couldn't manage to iterate a single one out loud. Instead they took the form of a terrible and loud sob, and before she could sink to the ground, Kiba held her up, holding her tightly in his arms. She could feel his tears mesh with hers on her cheeks. And that was the part that made her feel the worst of all. In this moment, she decided, she had betrayed Naruto more than ever.

"I-I j-j-just want…ev-er-ything…" Hinata hiccupped, trembling uncontrollably, "to go…b-back….t-to how it….was…before…" When Hinata said that, Kiba closed his eyes, remembering the time before it all got so difficult. He remembered longing for her touch and affection.

_"I didn't know you played guitar!" Hinata gasped, running into the wooden instrument in his closet while searching for Akamaru's spare bowl. Kiba had accidently dropped the current one when he had picked it up to clean it, and it was raining too hard for them to make an emergency trip to the store. She pulled it out, it was so dusty it made her cough. _

_"Oh god no, that's my sister's." Kiba laughed, taking the guitar from her hands and blowing some dust off. He strummed it mockingly at Hinata, "She tried to teach me because she said I could sing. But it's really hard." _

_"You sing, Kiba-kun?" Hinata smiled back, making Kiba blush. _

_"Don't get any ideas. I'm no sappy artist!" He boasted, sticking his chest out and tossing the guitar back into the closet, "I was just gifted with the voice of an angel." He raised his eyebrows playfully, making Hinata giggle. _

_"You should be proud to have a talent like that!" Hinata said enthusiastically, trying to support her friend, "I think you should pursue it!" _

_"Hahaha! Hinata-chan! You're taking this way too seriously! Could you really imagine me doing something like that?" He sat on the bed and grabbed her hands in his, "Should I sing for you? You can pretend I'm Naruto." He winked, making her face turn crimson and her eyes widen. _

_"W-what! N-no why would-" She stammered desperately and he laughed. He loved teasing her about her obvious crush. _

_"You make such a cute face when you're embarrassed!" He stuck his tongue out and went back to rummaging in his closet for an extra bowl, "Tell you what," He said without looking back at her, "If you ever marry Naruto, I'll sing at your wedding!" He snorted, finding the bowl and climbing out. Hinata's face was on fire and she was frowning. "What? It could happen." Kiba nodded, and Hinata just clenched her fists and went outside to the living room. Kiba chased after her, stopping her from the wrist, "Hey sorry, I was just kidding!" _

_"D-Don't worry about it." Hinata assured, giving a weak smile. Kiba sighed to himself. He took it too far sometimes. But it was always easier to bother her than to say what was really on his mind. _

After the flashback, Kiba gave Hinata another tight squeeze. Treasuring the moment. He knew it wouldn't last. He had gotten a taste of what he wanted, and he saw at what price it came: it destroyed Hinata.

"Listen, Hinata-chan," Kiba said sternly, holding her by the shoulders and looking into her lavender eyes, "Naruto loves you. He really does. I can tell you love him, too. So be with him. He's a nice guy. He'll take care of you. So go see him and go tell him what happened."

"No!" Hinata sniffled, shaking her head, "I can't tell him! He'll think it's all his fault because he encouraged me to ask for the job! He looked so happy, I can't!"

"But dammit Hinata!" Kiba exasperated, letting go of her and throwing himself onto his couch, "Love isn't always easy." The words felt strange slipping out of his mouth. He had gotten them from his sister.

_"What's going on Kiba?" Hana asked as she walked through the door. "I can hear you crying down the hall!" Hana tried to stroke her brother's hair but he pushed her hand away from him. _

_"Nothing! I'm just a loser!" _

_"Hey!" Hana snapped, forcing Kiba into a hug, "Don't say that! Look at you! What's going on?" Kiba shook his head, refusing to respond, "Tell me!" _

_"Hinata…" Kiba finally gulped, clutching the phone in his hand, "I'm gonna call Naruto right now, and tell him!" _

_"Whoa whoa whoa!" Hana fought for the phone, it looked like they were playing tug of war, "Are you sure that's the best idea? Did you two get into a fight or something?" _

_"NO!" Kiba raged, "I bet you she's over there right now! She just fucked me but I bet you she's about to suck his dick or something!" _

_"Listen, Kiba! I know love isn't always easy, but you have to make the right choices at the right time, even if you're mad…"_

_"Too bad! I'm already dialing!" Kiba held the phone up to his ear but Hana quickly snatched it and ran away._

_"Naruto-kun? Hello. No this is his sister! Sorry for calling so late…yes, Hinata-chan is there? Good! Yeah she came over, I invited her! I wanted to hang out with her! Yeah. Mhm. Sorry for all the trouble! No, no I should have made sure it was okay with you. Well, goodnight!" Hana clicked the phone off and stared at her brother with her hands on her hips. _

_"What the hell did you do that for?" Kiba sulked._

_"You weren't ready. I know you." _

_"I'm never going to be ready." _

_"You will. Soon enough. Try to enjoy your time before it all comes crashing down."_

_"Gee. How comforting." _

* * *

**Not much happened in this chapter besides flashbacks but I promise to update more like I used to. I'm getting back into my old groove :p Thank you to the positive and sincerely constructive reviewers! I see a couple of people are confused about the mention of "Team 7" since this is an AU. I pictured team 7 as a high school clique sort of thing, you know since they were all roomates, they were in apartment "7" or something. LOL. I apologize that I've been lazy with those kinds of details and in looking over my writing. I will try to improve that sort of thing xD **

_**superman89 **_**Your review was very helpful, thank you! It has been sort of a theme of Hinata losing herself and questioning her identity throughout the fic but I haven't been very clear about that so I tried to include it in this chapter and will find ways to incorporate it further. I think you hit the nail on the head! Also, about the "bad guy" comment, it was more of me defending myself against the whole "you're just bashing Naruto thing" but I personally don't consider anyone the "bad guy" because its a tough subject and situation with all sorts of gray. But you're right, if we had to pick out a "bad guy" its Hinata, hands down. So please excuse my previous blurb. "Right now she's not really likable and I do feel sorry for what happened with her father, but yet there's a part of me that I think she deserves it. Not that hitting part, because no man has a right to put their hands on a female but being chastised well yeah the sadist in me enjoyed it." Yes! I was very happy when I read this! Because that was the type of reaction I was hoping for in my readers :) As for your predictions...I still cannot reveal the end ship or result. Some of you are very confident in your predictions...I suppose only the final chapter will tell...**

**Avp369**

**No te preocupes, yo hablo español. No se porque usted escribiendo en su lenguaje nativo me ofendiera? o.o Si esto fuera puramente una historia de Kibahina, no incluyera a Naruto en el tag con "Pairing". Si te molesta una historia que incluye mas que NaruHina, hay formas de evitar eso en el "filter". Usted parece que tiene sentimientos demasiado fuerte para un personaje de anime, tal vez te puedo aconsejar hablar con un profesional sobre eso? De verdad no se que es un "NTR" lol entonces dudo que escribí un "NTR" sin saber que es... Y yo no voy a parar de escribir, entonces mis preguntas para usted son: Cuando vas a parar de ser una amargada miserable? Cuando vas aprender que la gente tiene el derecho de escribir y expresarse en cualquier manera artística? Cuando vas a madurar suficiente para simplemente no leer una historia si no es tu gusto? Cuando vas aprender que a mi me vale lo que dices ya que veo que no me estas ofreciendo ningún tipo de consejo ni comento que ayuda la historia? Por favor, excusa mi español malo, normalmente solo escribo en ingles. **

**jonK89**

**Like I said- Kiss my ass :D Anyways, I'm happy to hear you're going to go off and read a story that suits your taste better. Don't understand the necessity of leaving hateful comments but at least you're making more progress than some other haters. And really? I'm basing the story off myself? I'm flattered that you have spent enough time getting to know me and my life to make such a bold comment. Although, I suppose I must be very good at realistic fiction if that's what you think. Thanks! **

**all my other reviewers: sorry for not giving you shoutout! My little note would be too long (it already is D:)! But I read them all, promise - even the cringe worthy ones! Thank you for your continued support! This story is reaching...events...;) So stay tuned (unless you hate the story, then IDK wtf you're doing here...guess I must be like the best writer ever for keeping your attention) and continue to R&R! :) **


	23. Chapter 23: Elephants

"I can walk you there if you want, Hinata-chan," Kiba offered, running his fingers through a long strand of raven hair. They had settled down a little and were stuffing their faces with cinnamon rolls on the couch. Hinata smiled weakly, her cheeks puffed up because of how full her mouth was. Kiba couldn't help laughing at the sight. _You're so cute, Hinata-chan. _He wanted to say it out loud. He usually did say that. But things were different now. He couldn't say that out loud, anymore.

"I-I don't know…" Hinata sighed. Truthfully, the company would comfort her but she felt like it was wrong to walk to Naruto's with Kiba.

"Ruff!" Akamaru barked, sitting up and patting his paws against Hinata's lap.

"I think Akamaru wants to go, too!" Kiba grinned, petting his dog and standing up. He looked over at Hinata and pointed his head towards the door, indicating they should go. When she still hesitated, he held his hand out for her to grab. Hesitantly, she accepted it. Her palm was cold against his warm one. He rubbed his thumb against her knuckle delicately for a second before letting go and making his way to the exit, Hinata behind him.

Hinata couldn't stop thinking about what Hana had said before she left, and Kiba could read it in her face, so he told her not to worry about his sister.

"She…hates me now…" Hinata swallowed hard.

"No, she doesn't!" Kiba snapped sternly, "My sister loves you, okay? That's why she got like that. She acts like that with me all the time…" Hinata shook her head, unconvinced. "If she hated you, she would never have kept our secret." Kiba felt his face turn hot when he mentioned 'their secret'. It was something him and Hinata never really discussed. Like an elephant in the room. It must have been uncomfortable for her, too, because she also flushed pink.

They avoided talking pretty much the rest of the walk there. Once they were in front of Naruto's apartment, they both watched quietly as Akamaru sniffed the door.

"Well, I better go….unless you want me to talk to him with you…" Kiba shrugged, hamming his hands into his pocket.

"I…it's okay…thank you…" Hinata sputtered out, keeping her eyes off of him. Kiba nodded and prepared to turn on his heel. He considered hugging her, because he felt like she needed it, but he decided that wouldn't be a good idea. Akamaru, on the other hand, didn't hesitate to pounce on Hinata and lick her face with his huge pink tongue, forcing a giggle out of her. Kiba smiled at her expression before forcing his dog off of her and turning away. "Thank you, Kiba." Hinata repeated softly when he was already walking away.

"Don't mention it!" Kiba chuckled in a low voice, and ran downstairs with Akamaru. Hinata faced the door and knocked on it. Two soft thuds.

"Coming!" She heard Naruto call, it sounded like he was in his room. She could hear the latch open and then the door and Naruto grinned wildly, "Baby! What are you doing here, huh?!" He swooped her into a bear hug, squeezing her and planting wet kisses against her face. It made her cry. "W-What's wrong?"

"Oh, Naruto-kun!" Hinata wailed, hugging him back tightly. _Everything. Everything is wrong!_

"Baby…" Naruto cupped her face in his hands and pulled her up to look at him, "What happened?" Hinata balled again in tears, unable to release the words that were caught in her throat. "Hinata-chan!" Naruto stomped firmly. He wanted her to explain what the hell was upsetting her so much. It was upsetting him!

"Na-Naruto-kun..! My dad…the job…! The..!" She tried desperately to iterate herself but it was a messy failure. Naruto covered his face, trying to decipher what she was trying to say.

"Did you have a bad day at work?!" Naruto tried. Hinata shook her head between tears. "Something with your dad?!" Naruto shot, and she nodded. Naruto's sapphire eyes grew into huge orbs and he pulled her in quickly inside, without making her take her shoes off her anything, he lifted her and settled her on his couch. He knelt down and started taking her shoes off, "Hinata, you need to tell me what happened."

She nodded, and in her head she told him she would tell him once she could get a hold of herself and she hoped he would understand her telepathic message. But, Naruto kept pushing.

"Tell me!" His face was getting red, he was so impatient when he was concerned.

Hinata mustered every ounce of courage she could find within herself and breathed, "He f-found out…" She hiccupped.

"About your job?! What did he say?" Naruto screamed, and then whispered near the end of his sentence. He was at her feet, his shaky hands squeezing her kneecaps.

"I-I'm…" Hinata closed her eyes, and took another split breath, "H-he kicked me out." She finally managed to say. Naruto sprung upwards and started shaking his fist.

"What the hell?! Why?! Why would he do that?" Naruto was angry now, his veins starting to pulse through his skin on his neck. Hinata's heart clenched. She didn't want him to react this way. She didn't want a collision between him and her equally explosive father. She stood up, too, but the sudden action made her dizzy, and Naruto had to catch her and lower her to the couch so she wouldn't collapse. "Baby…" His voice was shaking now, and tears were forming in his eyes, "That's not fair!"

"It's okay, Naruto-kun…" Hinata cried, bumping her forehead against his. _It's okay if you're still here. _

"So just like that? You went home and he had already found out?" Naruto asked when they were relaxed for a while. Hinata almost felt déjà vu, seated on the couch with Naruto slurping a cup of instant ramen next to her. She had her own smoking cup on the coffee table, untouched. "What did he do? What did he say?" Hinata winced at the question, remembering the sting against her cheek where her father had stuck her. She didn't want to tell him. He would surely march over to her household and get into a physical brawl with every guard, man, and finally her father. She shuddered at the thought. She didn't want any more trouble.

"H-He feels…like I betrayed my family. I dishonored them." Hinata hung her head and fiddled with her fingers, a nervous habit she had thought she had broken. Naruto shook his head and put his ramen down, clutching his stomach.

"I think I'm gonna be sick…" He groaned and then laid his head on Hinata's lap. She stroked his blonde locks between her fingers, "I love you baby…you should stay with me…No! You _are _staying with me!" Naruto smiled, closing his eyes comfortably. Hinata breathed deeply without responding. And then she smiled, too. Maybe this was somehow a blessing in disguise.

Just as Naruto was about to doze off in the warmth of Hinata's legs, his stomach began to churn rabidly. He bolted up and dashed to the bathroom, "I-I'm gonna be sick!" Naruto howled, and he shut himself in the bathroom. Hinata felt herself blush when she heard the unflattering noises coming from the toilet.

* * *

**Okay so now Hinata is living with Naruto and working with Kiba...what will happen? *suspensful music* **

**Anyways, I tried to add in a little comic relief at the end of this chapter, toilet humor or whatever :p **


	24. Chapter 24: Nina's Interrogation

Hinata woke up feeling like she was in a dream. It wasn't like the other times she had slept over Naruto's house. She was _living _with him. She tried to process that as she stared at her reflection when she tip-toed to the bathroom, trying not to wake Naruto who slept in all morning while she awoke at dawn to get ready for work. It had been about a month since she moved in, but it was still all so surreal.

Suddenly, the memory of what she had done with Kiba flashed through her mind and she looked away from the mirror, unable to bear the sight of herself. Who was she? Who had she been?

Was it all one person?

Would it ever go away?

Hinata couldn't find an answer; and though she fiercely fought the thoughts, they still gnawed and stabbed at her. Why had the guilt swept so heavily _now_? Things were finally beginning to feel normal between her and Kiba, and she was being faithful to Naruto. But still, somehow, the past felt more present than ever.

"Kiba's not coming today." Nina informed when Hinata walked in.

"O-Oh." Hinata nodded, unsure of why it was even mentioned.

"I gave him the day off."

"I s-see…" Hinata didn't know how to keep up the conversation. Nina handled that.

"You guys are pretty good friends, right?" Nina asked casually while rubbing a glass with a little gray towel. Hinata flinched at the question. Why was she asking her that? They barely talked at work. "Do you think he's cute?" A loud crash followed as the menus Hinata was stacking in her podium fell out to the ground. "Aw damn, clumsy!" Nina hollered. Hinata expected her to have an angrier reaction, but instead she put the cup she was cleaning down and walked over and bent down and started picking some up.

"I-I'm s-sorry I-!" Hinata panicked.

"You didn't answer my question." Nina persisted, sticking her tongue out slightly. Both girls paused, looking into each other's eyes. _Why is she asking me this? _How was she supposed to respond to that?

"H-He….we're just friends." Hinata said a bit too defensively, making Nina's eyes narrow.

"Okay. So? You can't think he's attractive because he's your friend?" The question blew Hinata away. She had never really thought about it. What did it mean to find a guy _attractive_? She had always been _attracted _to Naruto, but mostly because she was amazed by the kind of person he was. And Kiba, well…she didn't see him that way. So why had she-?

"No." Hinata gulped, shaking off the thoughts. It was the truth. Right? They had just been comfortable to each other. They had just _comforted_ each other. That was the conclusion, that Hinata had convinced herself of.

"Liar!" Nina giggled, shoving Hinata's shoulder, "He is so hot and you know it!" Before Hinata could say anything, a customer walked in. Immediately, they geared into employee mode and Hinata went through the robotic motions of seating them. But Nina's discussion was still replaying in the back of her head.

When her lunch break arrived, Hinata couldn't help but feel exhausted and relieved. There wasn't anybody in the restaurant – a slow day – so she sank into the nearest table and took a breath.

"Sooo… about what we were talking about earlier…" Nina began, sneaking towards Hinata. Hinata's heart started to pound. She didn't want to talk about this. Not in the least.

"Baby!" Both girls were startled by Naruto's voice chiming in and filling the restaurant. He had that infectious grin on his face that Hinata couldn't help but blush at. Nina turned around and eyed him head to toe and then looked back at Hinata with an eyebrow raised.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

"You forgot your lunch today!" Naruto explained, "Let's go eat somewhere! I'm kinda in the mood for some ramen!"

Hinata glanced nervously at Nina. It was her break and she could come and go as she pleased, but she still felt rude leaving Nina mid-conversation, even if it's one she didn't want to have.

"Go!" Nina whispered, winking at her. Hinata bowed gratefully and left.

When she came back, the shop was a lot busier, but when closing time came, Nina bombarded her with questions.

"That was your boyfriend, right? How old is he? He's so tall! What's his name? Menma or something?" Hianta didn't know where to start with the answers, and Nina just laughed, "Sorry, I'm just so surprised! You managed to pull such a hottie!" For some reason, that stung Hinata. What did she mean, _managed_? And she thought Naruto was "hot", too? Would she try to flirt with him or something? "So you weren't lying, huh?"

"Huh?" Hinata snapped back to the conversation.

"You really don't think Kiba is cute. That guy was like the total opposite. Kiba's tan, brunette, and has dark eyes. That guy was white, blonde, and blue-eyed. I know your type now!" Nina said proudly, making Hinata's eyebrows knit together. "That's kind of a relief, to be honest…" Nina sighed after a while of silence. Hinata was about to exit through the door. "Because Kiba asked me out and I wasn't sure if I should say yes. Cuz I thought there might be something going on between you two."

Hinata froze but didn't look back. Kiba was a player after all. He had always been. She had seen him with many girls before. Before.

"Oh. Well…" Hinata nodded as she stepped out, "Good luck."

* * *

**It's been a while huh? I discovered how to delete comments, by the way (well anon ones at least [if anyone knows how to delete non-anon ones please lmk]) so no more negativity cluttering the reviews! I'm trying to start fresh with everyone, so I hope those who have previously flamed look away from my distasteful story and forgive my sins (lol). Eventually when I'm not feeling so lazy, I'll go back and edit out the rants responding to some negative comments, as well. I was going to leave everything the way it was, but when someone sent an anonymous review insulting ****_my mother_****, I drew the line. **

**Anyways, enough of that. Thanks to all those being supportive and all of those who read this chapter and review! I have the next chapter planned out in my head so hopefully I can get to it soon. In the future, I'll try to do one or two stories at a time so I can keep up with them better :(. **

**xoxo**


	25. Chapter 25: Speaker

"Do you work today?" Naruto chuckled as he watched his girlfriend groggily rub her freshly awoken eyes, the pan was sizzling from the pancakes he was whipping up.

"No…" She smiled, even though he already knew the answer. He returned the expression and leaned back to kiss her on the forehead.

"Good. I'm meeting with my editor later and then I should be free the rest of the day, too."

"What about your deadline?" Hinata tried not to seem too happy or sad. She didn't want to be the reason he got chewed out for missing his deadlines. It was difficult for their free time to cross, though, since Naruto worked mostly at night until dawn, so she couldn't help hoping today would be a relaxing Saturday for the both of them.

"Nah. My manga's on hiatus for two weeks…" Naruto sighed, "I'm thinking of switching magazines when my contract ends, anyways." Hinata's eyes shot open. What did that mean? Was he being fired? Naruto let out a short laugh, and hugged her, "Don't look so scared, Baby, it's my decision. And it's only going on break because it's ending soon and they want to milk the shit out of my fanbase, haha!" Hinata relaxed a little, sinking into the embrace. Their moment was broken though, when the pancakes began to smoke.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata squeaked, racing to turn the stove off. The pancakes had crisped to an unappetizing charcoal.

"Aw man! I'm sorry!" Naruto gulped, "I wanted to make you something that's not ramen…" He scratched the back of his head nervously. Hinata couldn't help smiling to herself as she shook her head and tippy-toed to reach into the wooden cabinet above the stove and pull out two instant cup noodles.

After breakfast, they decided to crash on the couch and turn the TV on. Some sort of variety show was playing when Hinata's cell phone rang. A wash of dismay covered her face when she noticed the caller ID.

"Who is it?"

"My boss…the assistant manager I told you about…" _Nina. _Hinata threw her head back and groaned quietly. Just when she thought she would have a day off.

"Pick up, its okay." Naruto assured. Hinata shook her head and pressed the volume down button so that the ringing would stop. "Baby!" Naruto howled, tackling her with kisses, "Don't slack of because of me!" And on the last ring, he picked it up for her and put it on speaker.

"Hinata-san, Goodmorning," Nina's voice boomed on the couch, "Are you busy today?"

"Umm…" Hinata bit her lip and looked at Naruto who urged her with raised blonde eyebrows, "No…" She finally muttered in defeat.

"Ah, really? Then…" Nina paused, giggling a little, "Would you and your boyfriend like to go on a double date?"

Hinata turned to ice. Double Date? With Kiba?

No.

"Umm…I don't think…I-I…" _No! NO! HELL NO! _Hinata wanted to scream, but she just stuttered spastically.

"Oh please, Hinata-san!" Nina supplicated, "I'm nervous to be around Kiba by myself!"

"Kiba?" Naruto interjected,

"Is that your boyfriend?!" Nina gasped, "Am I on speaker?"

"S-Sorry, I-!" Hinata was about to take her off speaker and apologize.

"Hinata's boyfriend, can you hear me?!"

"Yeah," Naruto chuckled, dipping his elbow into Hinata's side playfully.

"Can you please convince Hinata-san to go? Plleeasee!"

"Haha, alright, we'll be there!" Naruto announced without a second thought. Nina was delighted and she gave them the details and hung up. Naruto seemed to be excited about it, so he was confused at Hinata's worried look. "What's wrong, you didn't want to go?"

"I-it's okay..." Hinata plastered a fake smile at him, which resulted in Naruto frowning.

"Geez, baby I'm sorry! I always do things without asking you or even thinking! You need to stop me and set me straight!" He laughed, but Hinata didn't seem amused. _He likes the assertive type, after all… _Hinata deliberated, _I suppose that's why he was so fixated on Sakura-chan. _

_You loved her for so long, Naruto-kun. Did you really want to be with me? Or is this just what you settled for? _

"Finally! You two made it!" Nina waved from a little round table in the corner of the restaurant. When the pair approached, they were curious at the empty seat next to her, "Kiba is in the restroom."

_Kiba is a jerk for agreeing to this. _Hinata thought, but she just nodded politely and took her seat as Naruto pulled it out for her.

"I'm sorry we weren't properly introduced before," Nina grinned at Naruto. Was that a jab at Hinata's manners, somehow? "I'm Nina," She said, extending her hand out for Naruto to take it. He didn't seem to be surprised by the gesture like Hinata had been.

"I'm Naruto!" He smiled, and then his eyes turned curious, "Are you American, Nina?"

"Thai, but I lived in Florida for some time," She explained, "How about you?"

"Hah! No way, I'm Japanese! Konoha born and bred!" He scratched the back of his head while grinning widely. Hinata couldn't help but feel pangs of jealousy throughout this. Naruto seemed to like her. And she was petite and thin and confident.

Like Sakura.

With boobs.

"Really? You look pretty white to me! It's been a while since I've seen eyes that blue!" Nina said while sipping a bit of water. Hinata's breath got stuck. If she had had a different personality, she would have downright made a scene at that moment. But she had to keep herself composed. There was no way they could be flirting right now. Right?!

"Hey, sorry I took forever, my sister called me bitching about the-" Kiba stopped midsentence when he saw Naruto and Hinata. All color drained from his face.

"Hey, what's up, man! Long time no see!" Naruto sang, giving Kiba a friendly punch on the arm that made him wince.

"Uh…hey…you..?" Kiba looked at everyone frantically, "You guys…know…?"

"My other friends couldn't make it! So I called Hinata since you guys are _so close _and all!" Nina bowed, sticking her tongue out a little, "It's not a problem right?"

"Why would it be a problem? We came cuz of you, right, baby?" Naruto assured, patting Hinata on the back. She nodded without making eye contact. Kiba sat down slowly, and took very large gulps of water.

"So…how does everyone know each other?" Nina asked, looking at Hinata. Hinata tried not to let her eye twitch.


	26. Chapter 26: Drinks

"We all went to school together!" Naruto chirped happily, scanning the menu.

"Oh, so are you guys, like, high school sweethearts? How cute!" Nina squealed, clasping her palms together. Kiba squinted his eyes at her, clenching his jaw.

"Haha, no, I wish! I was…kind of oblivious…" Naruto admitted, blushing.

"What do you mean?' Nina frowned curiously.

"Uh, well…" Now Naruto was nervous, too.

"He liked someone else." Hinata blurted, causing an awkward wave to pass over them. Her face turned bright pink, a collage of anger and embarrassment.

"He didn't know you liked him." Kiba muttered without looking up. Eyes crawled up to him. He looked pissed.

"So who did you like in high school?" Nina purred, tangling her fingers into Kiba's hand. He swiftly pulled away and pretended to scratch his head with it.

"What the fuck does that matter now?"

"Excuse me, are you ready to order?" The waitress asked innocently. Nina was the first to nod eagerly and order, seemingly unaffected by Kiba's response. Naruto ordered next.

"I-I…" Hinata tried nervously.

"Do you need more time, miss?" The waiter suggested. Hinata nodded shamefully, "Take your time, miss. How about you, sir?" He asked politely to Kiba.

"Just…a steak or something…" Kiba shrugged. He was honestly not even hungry anymore.

"So I'll be back in a little…" The waiter started.

"U-um, I'll have the salad!" Hinata managed before he left. The waiter smiled brightly and scribbled on his pad before walking towards the kitchen.

"Are you on a diet?" Nina squinted, "You shouldn't be! I hear guys like bigger girls nowadays! So if anything, I should be eating more! Right, Kiba?"

"She's not big!" Naruto shot defensively, wrapping his arm around Hinata, "And if you ask me, yeah, you should put on a couple pounds!" Nina's jaw dropped.

"Yeah, well, I-I wasn't asking you!" Nina retorted, glancing at Kiba who just fought a smile as he took another gulp from his drink. Things were tense after that.

Hinata's food arrived first. But she didn't eat.

"Don't wait for me, baby! Just eat!" Naruto demanded, smiling down at his girlfriend.

"No, I'll just wait…" Hinata said weakly.

"No!" Naruto pressed, taking the fork and shoving some greens into Hinata's mouth. Nina burst into laughter.

"Wow, some girls really need to be reassured on everything, huh?" Nina waved a hand in front of her face, red from laughter, "Obviously he likes a girl that can eat if he's dating you- AII!" She stopped laughing when the cold water from her drink splashed against her skin.

"Whoa, my bad." Kiba cleared his throat after 'accidentally' pushing Nina's drink with his elbow. He shot a quick glance at Hinata and then looked away again.

"Listen, lady! I don't know what your deal is! But I'm not gonna sit her and let you talk shit about Hinata! I don't care if you're Kiba's girlfriend or whatever!" Naruto finally hissed, standing up and causing other customers to aim their attention towards their table.

"What? She's not my girlfriend?!" Kiba barked in annoyance.

"Date! Booty-call! Doesn't matter!" Naruto pouted.

"Date?! This isn't a da-" Kiba was stopped by Nina putting her hand over his mouth.

"Ya' see? This is what I'm talking about? Him fighting all your battles! Even against a girl! Do you have any guts of your own?" Nina clicked her tongue at Hinata.

"Get your hand off of me, bitch!" KIba growled, snatching her hand away from his face and standing up, "I'm getting out of here!"

"Bitch?! Is that how you talk to your superior?" Nina hollered behind him, her face glowing red.

"What your threatening my job, now?" Kiba looked disgusted.

"Stop!" Hinata cried, slamming the table. Everyone turned to her in shock. She got up and tossed some money on the table. "Th-this was very inappropriate!" She gulped, forcing herself to maintain eye contact with Nina. "I'm sure we would all like to forget about this come Monday morning! So please, Nina-san-"

"Oh! Forget about it? I'm sure you would _love_ that, wouldn't you?" Nina simmered, leaning forward into Hinata's face, "You don't like facing the facts, do you? Isn't that why you and Kiba-"

_POW!_

Hinata cut Nina off with a powerful fist. Gasps and screams were heard in the restaurant. Kiba looked stunned and Naruto amazed. Hinata stared at her still clenched fist in horror.

"Excuse me," two waiters came over and grabbed Hinata's shoulders. Another man came out in a black shirt, apparently the manager. He was about to say something to Hinata when he noticed Naruto.

"You! Didn't I kick you out of here before?!" The manager stabbed a finger repeadetly into Naruto's chest. Naruto looked baffled and shook his head, "Yes! Yes I did! You were that drunk kid! This is your same girlfriend!" He shook his finger at Hinata who turned pale recalling that indeed, that had happened. "I see you're truly two peas in a pod!" The man scolded.

"I-I'm not drunk! Neither is she!" Naruto fought.

"Oh you're drunks, too? Figures!" Nina gagged from the floor, holding her black eye.

"Shut up, Nina!" Kiba snapped, causing another waiter to show up behind him and restrain him, too. "What did I do?!"

"I'm going to call the police!" The manager threatened firmly.


End file.
